Taste of blood
by Oni of ash
Summary: Meet Naruto... the vampire. Now meet his problem, girls. Follow Naruto as he tries in vain to understand just why he slowly gains a Harem after him of women. Naruto x Harem read and review.
1. Taste of blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. That Japanese guy does.**

-1'Vampire, the word given to us, the damned, an eternal title we must wear. An acceptable statement… for a human writer.' he commented shutting the book with a snap. Walking over to his high window he gazed out over the busy streets of the village. 'So much like scurrying ants.' amused he turned back and picked up his paper, 'The Academy huh?' he sighed, 'Leave it to the Uchiha to suggest such a thing. But I am honor bound to listen to them until little Sasuke grows enough to learn to control me. Wonder what it's going to be like… will I be able to resist such temptations?' sighing again he placed the paper down and checked that he had the right equipment, walking over to the mirror he gazed at his six year old body, his pale skin seemed to glow unnaturally, brushing away his blond hair which hung in limp spikes over his eyes, he smiled revealing pearly white teeth, his fangs seemed to stand out even more then normal.

'Okay, better get started.' he thought to himself, throwing a black shirt and jacket over his muscular pale body. He raised the collar so it would cover the two small puncture wounds at the side of his neck, 'I wonder if anyone was told that I would be there?' A fiery scent filled his nose, he turned his head to look over his shoulder, "Hello, Itachi." Naruto's silky voice greeted.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Itachi said stepping closer.

"How's your plan going? Feel fulfilled yet?" Naruto asked casually.

Itachi's mouth twitched, "Almost… Naruto I have one final order for you," Naruto turned his cerulean blue eyes to him, "Watch over Sasuke." Naruto nodded and Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder, Naruto tensed as the fiery smell increased. "… Take care." Itachi left with a flash and Naruto heaved a sigh of relief, he had almost lost it, one more second and he would have lost to the thirst for his blood.

"Class, we have a new… friend joining us today. Please welcome Naruto Uzamaki!" Naruto stepped into the door and swept his gaze over the class, they seemed frightened, Sasuke showed the slightest hint of surprise. "I hope you will welcome him with open arms, he will be a fellow ninja when you grow up." Iruka said to the class, Naruto suddenly caught someone's thoughts, Ino Yamaka, 'Whoa! Mom told me to stay away from him but… he's totally… cute!' the corners of Naruto's mouth twitched. "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you all." he said, his voice as silky as ever. He saw some of the females turn scarlet, his nose was suddenly filled by the scent of flowers, Sakura flowers. He turned his gaze towards the scent and met emerald green eyes, 'He's looking at me! Calm down Sakura, he's probably just staring at your forehead.' she thought miserably. Naruto smiled at her and she turned scarlet. He turned back and nodded to his instructor, walking up the wooden steps he sat fluidly down directly beside Sasuke who turned away from him. Naruto smirked slightly and settled in, this was going to be fun.

"Okay, since none of us know each other let's tell a little bit about each other. Sasuke, you start." 'Sasuke!' Naruto grunted as the majority of the female population mentally exclaimed. 'The Uchiha.' Naruto's head rose and turned to a small boy down in the front of the class, his dark glasses obscuring his eyes, Shino Aburame, the bug boy. Naruto's enhanced hearing caught the buzz of a fly, his hand shot out and grabbed it. Shino's head rose and met Naruto's gaze, Shino flinched. 'It's that Naruto kid, his eyes freak me out there's something different about him, it's like he would want nothing better then to… eat me.' Shino shivered and Naruto smiled coldly, his hand unclenched and the fly flew away back to Shino. 'I can feel him staring me down, what do I do? Act aloof? He isn't even blinking!' Naruto tilted his head and the scent of vanilla filled his senses, he turned and saw Ino staring at him. She squeaked and dropped her gaze quickly. Naruto rolled his eyes and fixed his attention back on the class.

"Okay, Naruto tell us about yourself." Naruto's unblinking eyes fixed themselves on Iruka, "Why?" he asked curiously. "So we can get to know you better." Iruka said with a little force, Naruto tilted his head, "Naruto Uzamaki… get in my way and I'll kill you." Naruto smiled coldly, revealing his pointed fangs, "That's all you should know." the whole class shivered, 'My parents were right, this guy is dangerous!' 'Best stay away from him.' 'So cold.' Naruto simply smiled even wider. 'Naruto! Quite freaking people out!' Sasuke mentally yelled at him, Naruto chuckled darkly. Iruka cursed, 'This is going to be an interesting couple of years.'

"Congratulations on your graduation! Come back tomorrow for team placements." Naruto waited as everyone sped out, until he stood up seeing as he was alone. Walking swiftly down he followed everyone out at a more sedated pace, after all, why should he put himself into the midst of the humans? It was illogical. Arriving outside he found a shaded spot away from the rest of the group and sat down, his cerulean eyes scanned the crowd, the black rings around them causing his eyes to seemingly glow. 'Naruto looks really lonely right now.' Naruto frowned and turned to face Sakura, who stood a few meters away. Did she want to die? "I don't get you… why do you even come close?" he whispered to himself, "I am a vampire, I would devour your very blood if it suited me." he shook his head. 'I wonder what he's thinking about.' Sakura thought. Naruto sighed and shook his head again. 'I need some food.' he thought as he stood and walked away. 'Time to hunt again, who's on the menu?' his face twisted into a psychotic grin as his eye shone coldly.

Naruto sighed in contentment, the legs of a young women stuck out of the dark alleyway he had lured her in, he was full. "Excellent flavor." he commented to the open air. Glancing around he noticed something odd, "Where are the Anbu? Usually they arrive right about now." Naruto's vampire eyes caught sight of a black blur and he vanished to reappear before it, it was a Jounin. "Where are all the Anbu?" The Jounin hesitated, "Mizuki… he stole the forbidden scroll, he's in the forest of death." Naruto smiled coldly, he could always find room for another meal. "Thank you." Naruto said disappearing in the direction of the forest. The Jounin shivered, he was very glad he was not Mizuki right at the moment.

Naruto sniffed the air, unfortunately for Mizuki since he had been around him for so long he was able to identify the smell of his blood instantly. Naruto flew through the air, faster then even the Anbu he passed, much faster the Mizuki. Naruto landed without a sound and quickly hid behind a tree, Mizuki burst through and did the same, the Anbu raced by and Mizuki smiled, sure they had not seen him, but Naruto knew otherwise. Traitors deserved to be dealt the harshest punishment possible, for instance… Naruto. The Anbu stopped and turned around to face Mizuki, he tensed but seemed confused why they weren't attacking, Naruto stepped out of the tree's shadow and walked up silently behind him, at the last moment he seemed to sense him and spun around, just as Naruto reached out and grabbed him. His eyes showed a brief moment of shear terror before Naruto sunk his teeth into the side of his neck. The scroll fell from his limp grasp and rolled towards a lone Anbu, who bent down and picked it up. He signaled for them to head back to the village, "What about Mizuki?" one of them signaled, they glanced back, "We never found him, besides Naruto needs it." he signaled back grimly. The rest of the Anbu shivered. "Get rid of the body after you're finished." he called to Naruto. They vanished, leaving Naruto to finish his bloody meal.

"Team seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Harono Sakura, and… Naruto Uzamaki." Iruka gulped, everyone gasped, Sakura smiled slightly. Naruto stared at her, she really did have a death wish. "T-team eight…" Naruto's attention drifted, two ways. One, someone was crazy enough to teach him, or… his gaze turned to Sasuke, he was to be a body guard. Naruto frowned, the Hokage had made stranger requests. Naruto settled down to wait, 'Naruto looks really relaxed right now. What are you thinking? I will figure you out!' Naruto growled and turned his gaze towards Sakura, 'He's glaring! What did I do wrong?' Naruto shook his head in disgust, 'Calm down Naruto. Sakura's looking scared.' "She should!" he hissed to Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged. "Your sensei will arrive soon, wait until then."

'three hours and he still hasn't shown up yet!' Naruto grunted and Sasuke cracked his knuckles ominously. The smell of electricity filled Naruto's nose and he sat up, "He's here." Sakura and Sasuke turned towards the door as it slid open, a silver head poked in and looked around, his eyes met Naruto's and held it there, "… you know, you should try blinking." he commented. Sasuke smirked, Naruto simply stared at him, "Meet me on the roof."

"My name is Kakashi. Now tell me about yourselves. You know, hobbies, dreams for the future, likes and disliked. That kind of thing. You first Pinky." a strange flash of annoyance went through Naruto, "Well, my name is Sakura. My likes are, umm." she glanced quickly at Naruto who snarled, she blushed and continued, "My dislikes are secrets and people who tease others for things they were born with. My dream for the future is to…" she mumbled something, "What was that?" Kakashi asked, "She said she wants to know me better." Naruto growled, who had heard it perfectly. "Hmmm, Okay, go ahead Naruto." "Naruto Uzamaki, I like the thrill of the hunt, I dislike people who try to grovel to get on my good side, as for dreams for the future… I have none. I do as told, I was told to watch over Sasuke, I shall until his mortal life ends, then…" Naruto shrugged. 'Interesting,' Kakashi thought, careful to keep his thoughts guarded, 'He rejects those who he thinks are in danger from him.' "Mr. Broody." Sasuke grunted, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have any likes. I dislike a lot of things, as for a dream for the future… resurrect my clan." "Okay! Meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at seven, don't eat breakfast…" Naruto shrugged and they all disappeared, leaving Naruto to hunt for his next meal.

Naruto gazed around at the misty mourning, training ground seven, he was a couple of hours early but he might as well train a little anyway. Naruto suddenly stopped and sniffed the air, he cocked his head, "A little early to be making house calls." a dark shape detached itself from the mist and glided forward, "Hello Anko." Naruto greeted, "Hey Naruto-kun. What are you doing here?" Anko asked as she munched on a stick of pockey. "Team placements… I'm just going to wait here until they come. What about you?" Anko shrugged, "Just walking around before anyone comes and disturbs the peace… I heard Kakashi is your sensei, I'll be watching you during the test." Naruto's hand twitched, "If that is what you wish. But you should leave now, your scent is very tempting." Anko smiled, not the least bit afraid, "I get it, you don't want to talk about it, fine. Watch for me little vampire." and with that Anko disappeared into the mist, the scent of fresh citrus lingered in the air.

Sakura's thoughts suddenly filled Naruto's head, 'Now which way is it again? I've passed that tree three times already.' Naruto sighed, "Over here Sakura." he called through the mist, 'Naruto? Why is he here so early?' Sakura's pink head bobbed into view, 'He's just sitting there, so… at peace.' Naruto caught a whiff of Sakura petals and frowned, he wasn't hungry but the scent was like desert, you could ignore it but there was always room for it after the main coarse. Naruto briefly contemplated feeding on her now but realized that Kakashi might tell the Hokage, who might send him out of the city for punishment. In the end Naruto dismissed the idea and settled on ignoring Sakura. 'Why won't he look at me? Did I do something to annoy him again?' "I'm not annoyed with you Sakura, I'm just enjoying the quite…" Sakura stared at him, 'Can he read minds?' the corners of Naruto's mouth twitched, "Kind of… peaceful isn't it?" Sakura asked in a hope to start a conversation. Naruto grunted, "… yeah, especially when it's nice and quite." Sakura took the hint and stayed silent, still throwing Naruto curious glances.

"Okay, now that were finally here. Let's start the test!" Kakashi said as he rubbed his hands, he reached into his bag and drew out two silver bells, "The test is simple, get a bell you get lunch and pass, don't and you fail and we eat lunch in front of you." Kakashi explained, Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Keep me from lunch? I'd like to see you try Kakashi." Naruto said, his cold eyes looking amused. Kakashi coughed, "Well, you have until noon." he took out an egg timer and set the alarm, "Get ready… start!" Sasuke and Sakura disappeared, Naruto remained seated. Kakashi looked at him warily. "You look a bit nervous Kakashi, any particular reason why?" Kakashi hand reached into his pack and with drew something silvery in a vial. "Liquid Silver?" Naruto chuckled, "People would believe anything they see in horror movies. They might work against regular vampires but… I'm not normal, even by vampire standards." Kakashi smiled, "Silver? Who said this was silver? This is a formula to disguise the scent of my blood so you can't track me." he downed it in one go and vanished, leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto smashed through the tree and Kakashi ducked, jumping back Kakashi grimaced, Naruto was toying with him. There had been plenty of chances to grab the bells but he had yet to take them, "Don't let you mind wander Kakashi." Naruto said behind him, Kakashi swung his legs around him and met air. "You're looking a bit flushed Kakashi-sensei." Naruto teased, Kakashi growled at him. "Want to keep going? Come on, I know you're stronger then this." Kakashi jumped back again and flew through hand seals, "Kaiton: Wolf pack!" fiery wolves burst from the ground and Naruto swatted them away in contempt. "What was-" Naruto suddenly found that he couldn't move, "Seven seal containment!" Naruto hissed in annoyance and pushed against the barrier around him, Kakashi started to sweat in exertion, someone taped him on the shoulder, he looked back, "Anko?" Anko smiled at him, "Just thought you might want to know… the bells are gone." Kakashi blinked and looked down at his belt, no bells. He looked at Naruto in surprise, "You teamed up?" Naruto shrugged, "I simply mentioned that I planned to battle you and that you would be distracted." Anko smirked, "The great Kakashi, surprised?" Kakashi huffed, "Come on, meet at the three stumps." he muttered.

'Kakashi looks really annoyed.' Sakura thought, "Okay, since Sakura and Sasuke have the bells… You all pass." he muttered, Sakura and Sasuke smiled, Naruto grunted. "We'll start mission tomorrow, today just relax. Go celebrate." he suggested. Naruto stood up and glanced at the sun, he turned and walked off, "Naruto!" he stopped and turned towards Sakura, "Where are you going?" Naruto turned and began to walk off again, "Hunting." he said over his shoulder, disappearing into the shadow of the woods.

"Do you have visual?" "… yes." "Hai." "Yeah." "Good, on my mark… go!" three black blurs sped out and stopped ten feet away. "What?" Naruto asked, holding up the cat while it tried unsuccessfully to claw at him. "How do you move so fast?" Naruto turned to her, "I eat my green vegetables?" Sakura stared at him. Naruto sighed, "Come on, let's bring this cat back. Collect the money and get another one." he suggested. He handed the cat to Sakura and the cat immediately calmed down, Naruto stared at her curiously. 'Why is he looking at me like that?' Sakura blushed scarlet. Naruto cocked his head then shrugged, "Interesting." he commented, walking off. 'What's so interesting about me?' Sakura wondered.

'Poor cat.' everyone thought. 'No wonder he runs away so much.' Sakura thought as the large women squeezed the cat to herself, crushing it to death. "Okay," the Hokage said as the lady left with her cat. "For team seven's next mission you can baby sit a few dogs for the vet, the Hokage mountains need cleaning, and-" "No." Naruto said softly. "Excuse me?" "No, sir. No more D-ranked missions, I'm through. Give us a higher mission level… please." The Hokage study him, "Very well, I just so happen to have a C-ranked mission here, one condition though. Two teams on this mission, just so you can have more social experience Naruto." Naruto grunted, the Hokage signaled for someone to bring them up and the room went silent. 'I wonder who it is.' Naruto heard Kakashi think. A rapid sound like drum began and started to grow, 'Oh no, its-!' "Mighhht! Gaaiii!" the door burst open and came sailing at Sakura, Naruto stood in a fluid moment and his hand moved in a flash. There was a sharp snap and he held two ends of the severed door in his hands, The Hokage took a puff of his pipe, 'Interesting,' he thought not caring if Naruto heard, 'He seems protective of the girl. I wonder why.'

"Team seven meet team ten." The Hokage said. "Yosh! It is very nice to meet the students of my eternal rival!" Gai shouted. Everyone winced but Naruto, who simply frowned. "I shall introduce my own team! Lee!" a green blur sped into the room, "Yosh! I am Rock Lee! Konoha's handsome devil!" 'Biggest eyebrows ever.' Sakura thought. "Neji!" the next boy walk in at a more sedate pace, "Neji Hyugga." "Ten-Ten!" the scent of chocolate filled the air and Naruto stood up straighter, she jumped into the room and stood beside Neji. "Hey, I'm Ten-Ten. Weapons mistress." Naruto's hand twitched but he suppressed the urge to attack her. "guys introduce yourselves." Kakashi prompted. "Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said with a flick of his eyes over them. "Sakura Harono. It's nice to meet all of you." she said smiling. "… Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto said, staring at each one of them in turn. "Well, now that you all know each other it's time for you to meet the person you will be escorting." he nodded to a shinobi and the door slid open. The smell of alcohol mixed with chocolate as a man walked in.

"What is this? Why are there only a load of snot nosed kids?" Naruto turned to him in annoyance, "Easy Naruto, we've been hired to protect remember?" Kakashi said, Naruto didn't reply he simply turned back to stare out of the open window. "You're in safe hands." Naruto heard Kakashi say in the back of his head, his main thoughts were focused on the thoughts of team ten. 'This is the kid Sensei told us to be careful around? He's younger then us!' Neji thought in amusement, 'Yosh! Gai sensei told us to be careful around Naruto but… is he really that dangerous?' Lee seemed confused. 'Why would sensei tell us to stay away from him? He looks harmless, plus he's really cute!' Naruto's hands itched to throttle her.

"So," Ten-Ten said, "You're Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto turned his attention to her and raised an eyebrow. "Well, what I meant to say was…" she blushed as she stared into his eyes, "… you know I don't have to blink, you really should." Naruto commented casually. Ten-Ten suddenly realized that her eyes were watering and rubbed them swiftly. When she opened them again Naruto was farther ahead, standing next to Kakashi. 'How did he move so fast?' she wondered. "He moves so fast. His size is misleading." Neji muttered to her from the side of his mouth, "As soon as your eyes closed he vanished and reappeared up by Kakashi in an instant. I think he might possibly be faster then Gai." Ten-Ten shook her head, "Impossible. He's younger then us." "Even so he's extraordinarily fast." "And I have excellent hearing." Naruto commented from directly behind him. They spun around but Naruto was back by Gai now, talking to him like he was always there. Neji shivered in slight fear, 'I think I know why Gai told us to be careful now.' Ten-Ten shivered from something different then the slight fear in her, she shivered in awe. 'Amazing, and he was just messing with us! I wonder what he could do if he was serious.' Naruto suddenly stopped talking to Gai and his gazed snapped towards Ten-Ten, she swiftly dropped her gaze.

"So, how can you move so fast?" Naruto snapped his teeth irritably, "You're very persistent." Ten-Ten smiled at him, "Thank you." "Go away!" he snapped. "No." Naruto growled warningly, his hands began to twitch. A sudden scent suddenly filled his nose, it smelled like salmon and tuna. His gaze turned towards the smell and spotted a lone puddle. "What a stupid genjutsu." Naruto commented in a whisper. 'Let them attack Naruto, I want to know who they're after, then you can… dispose of them.' Naruto's frown twisted into a psychotic grin. "Yes, sir." Ten-Ten looked at him strangely, "Why are you smiling like that?" "It's almost lunch time." he replied with a cold chuckle. Ten-Ten took a step away from him in fright, he looked truly sinister now. As they passed the puddle two figures rose up, they sped forward and quickly wrapped the chain around Kakashi. "One little piggy." they pulled and Kakashi was ripped into pieces. The sped off again and surrounded Naruto, his face filled with a grinning smile, "Two little piggy." Naruto's grin widened, "That's correct." he said grabbing one by the throat and slamming his foot into the other's chest, "Two fresh pigs, and I'm the butcher." he knocked the one in his hand out with a sharp twist of his hand and watched the second speeding towards Tazuna. There was a sharp snap and the man fell down, wailing in pain holding a broken leg. "Good work Naruto." Kakashi said, appearing beside him with a little orange book in his hands. Naruto grunted and picked up the unconscious man, "Wait until I interrogate them, then you can… dispose of them." Kakashi muttered to Naruto who simply slung the unconscious one next to his brother and proceeded to tie them up with metal wiring. "Tazuna, explain."

"Kakashi." Ten-Ten called, Kakashi turned and looked at her, "Why does Naruto look like he's waiting for something?" Kakashi turned his one eye towards Naruto, "He's waiting for lunch. He's hungry." Ten-Ten stared at Kakashi curiously, "Why don't we stop for lunch then?" Kakashi stared at her, "Gai hasn't told you has he?" Ten-Ten stared at him blankly, "Right, if Gai doesn't want you to know I'm not going to say, besides even if he did you would have to ask Naruto for his permission to know." Ten-Ten frowned, "Know what?" Kakashi turned away, "Wait until Naruto comes back after disposing these few then ask. He might tell you." After that Kakashi refused to say anymore. Ten-Ten was forced to watch Naruto drag the two captives into the forest before he returned half an hour later, looking satisfied. "Naruto!" Naruto stopped and turned to her, Ten-Ten ran over, "I have a question for you that Kakashi won't answer." Naruto nodded, "You want to know why Gai told you to stay away from me." Ten-Ten blinked in surprise, "Wh- yeah." Naruto stared at her for a moment. "I'll tell you later on. After the mission so you and your team can leave if you want to." he turned and walked away, leaving Ten-Ten alone and confused.

Walking along the misty path Naruto glanced around, mist occupied the room all around, "Smell anyone Naruto?" Naruto's nose flared, "… I can't be sure, the mist is to heavy for the blood scent to travel through." he said with a sigh. Kakashi nodded and resumed scanning the misty path, suddenly the smell of clean ice filled his nose and he stopped, the scent of a shark followed closely behind. "I've got something… someone's here." a low buzzing filled the air, "Down! Kakashi yelled, Naruto spun around and held out a hand, there was a dull thud and he caught a large blade by the handle, he had time to see the words, 'head cleaver' chipped into the side before the blade retaliated, small razor-sharp blades stabbed out and Naruto let go of the sword with a hiss and it jumped into the air, where a hand grabbed it, "Zabuza of the seven swordsmen of the mist." Naruto muttered, flexing his healed hand. Zabuza chuckled, "I don't believe it, even kids know my name now." Kakashi and Gai stepped forward, "We'll handle Zabuza, protect the others." Naruto grunted, "Protect Tazuna." Naruto leapt back and landed next to Sakura, he noticed her shaking, without thinking about it he laid a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, no one will touch you while I am around." Sakura smiled at him and Naruto's hand dropped, "Form a circle around Tazuna! And stay on your toes!"

Naruto watched with mild interest as Zabuza managed to fend off Kakashi and Gai for awhile, a subtle shift in the mist and Naruto's eyes snapped up, his enhanced eyes caught sight of someone up in the trees, Naruto growled, "Watch Tazuna, I'll be right back." Naruto launched himself up and over the tree branches, he silently landed on a branch one hundred feet away from the person and he was able to smell him, no, her! Naruto breathed deeply the smell of ice, clean ice. Naruto bared his fangs and he saw the girl stiffen, she slowly turned towards Naruto, for a moment they stared at each other, "Hello." she said quietly, Naruto smiled coldly, "Zabuza's little friend?" he asked casually as the masked girl took out a couple of senbon needles. "No? Oh well, I guess no one has to know. I'm sorry but I have to eat." Naruto smiled sadly at her and his legs tensed. The girl suddenly disappeared and Naruto saw a large rectangular block of ice where she was standing a moment before. He noticed the absence of noise on the ground and looked down, Zabuza was gone, Kakashi and Gai were staring up at him. "Come on Naruto, time to go." Naruto took one more glance around and jumped down.

"What happened?" Gai crossed his arms and frowned, "He got away, and I have a feeling next time we see him he won't be alone." Naruto shrugged, "You guys can take him. Hey Tazuna! How close are we to your house?" "Not that far now, were almost there!" Naruto sighed and stuffed his hands into his black pants. 'I want you to keep watch tonight Naruto, Zabuza may well decide to try and attack us.' Naruto nodded, "Understood." "Naruto! Wait up!" Naruto stopped and turned around in surprise, Sakura and Ten-Ten ran up to him, "What?" They smiled at him and Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Umm, we were wondering if… you would tell us something." Naruto raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?" Ten-Ten and Sakura glanced at each other, "A-are you a vampire?" Naruto's gaze switched from Sakura to Ten-Ten, back to Sakura, then settled on Ten-Ten. "Which one of you figured it out?" "Sakura." Naruto turned to Sakura and raised an eyebrow, "Very good. Yes, I am." he tilted his head at them, "What made it so apparent?" They blushed, "W-we just kind of stumbled onto it!" Naruto frowned, "Tell me." he said in annoyance. "well umm… it was how you looked." Naruto stared at them flatly, "Broaden and explain." "Well, when you were in a bad mood you eyes kind of went dull blue, as opposed to when you feed they're bright blue. Then there was the thing about not blinking. But what really tied it together was how fast and strong you were, no normal Genin could do that like that. Plus how you moved." "What's wrong with how I move?" "Nothing, that's just it, your moves are so fluid it's… unnatural." Naruto grunted, "Alright detectives, into the house, tell Kakashi I'm off in search of some food- for them." he said catching sight of their pale faces.

'Why do you confuse me so much? No other human has ever even approached me after they found out. Why you, why her?' Naruto wondered staring down at the sleeping bodies of Ten-Ten and Sakura. Reaching down he brushed a piece of pink hair out of Sakura's face, he stopped and tilted his head, 'Why did I just do that?' Naruto shook his head and stood up from Sakura's side he glided over to the window and sat down in its open frame. The midnight moon hung high above, it's full face casting everything into a silvery hue. He hung one of his legs over the side, the other one he hugged to his chest, no fear of the thirst tonight, the full moon always eased it away. Making him calmer, peaceful, more human. He heard a rustling and glanced around the yard, must have been the wind, then he noticed, there was no wind.

His eyes scanned the yard and he let out an aggravated breath, it was Sasuke! Naruto twirled a Kunai and flung it at him, Sasuke caught it in mid air, "Geez Naruto, watch it will ya?" Naruto's eyes flashed and he flung himself off the window, he flew through the air. Sasuke jumped back as Naruto's fist slammed into the ground, creating a nice sized crater. "Naruto, what are you doing?" he hissed, Naruto stood up and tugged his fist out of the earth, "Two words of assistance my friend. When transforming into someone make sure you know their habits, Sasuke never catch something with out seeing where it came from, and he never says more then necessary." 'Sasuke' sneered, "Look at the know it all, what are you going to do little boy? I could crush you." Naruto smiled a cold smile, "I guess I could fit in a snack." he mused to himself, Sasuke shimmered and transformed into a tall muscular man, the cap of the rain nation over his head, "Fool, I am the feared shinobi of the Ranji sword! I am-!" he managed to duck as a kunai flew at him, "Shut up." Naruto's eyes flashed again, "All you are is… a midnight snack! And I'll be happy to take that sword when you're dead and bloodless."

The shinobi took a step back, his eyes locked with Naruto. "What are you?" he whispered, Naruto chuckled, "I'm the top of the food chain." Naruto took a step forward and leapt up as an ark of crackling electricity swiped through the air. "I won't be taken that easily!" he shouted, Naruto grinned, "You want a fight? Good, adrenaline makes the blood have more of zest to it." Naruto weaved back and forth as the man began to swing at him, "Now really, that's rude Naruto. No playing with your food." Sasuke reprimanded him from the tree. The shinobi's attention flickered towards Sasuke and Naruto sent him flying with a back hand, the sword in his hands flew out and the electricity stopped flowing. Naruto caught the handle deftly and examined it, "The second's sword." he turned it over and stowed it in his pack. Naruto's gaze swept up and caught the kunai while staring at the rain shinobi before him. 'What is he? He's… he's not normal!' Naruto grinned and his eyes flashed blood red, his nostrils flared. "The smell of absolute fear… delicious." he shivered in joy, his eyes suddenly turned from cerulean blue to blood red, "I can't resist any longer." Naruto became a blur and Sasuke turned away so he would not see what was happening, but he could still hear the screams.

Naruto walked into the house, his eyes back to their cerulean blue. He stopped as he entered and glanced around, everyone was up and looking at him. "What happened?" Neji demanded, "We heard screaming." Lee put in. Naruto shrugged, "Just a… midnight snack." he grinned as everyone went pale. "Tsunami, go put Inari back in bed." Tazuna muttered to his daughter. Everyone waited until they were gone before continuing their interrogation, "Who was it?" Kakashi asked casually. Naruto reached into his pack and took out the Ranji, he tossed it to Kakashi who caught it in surprise, "… This is the second Hokage's weapon! The lightning blade Ranji!" He whispered in awe, "You're telling me Aoi Younji was out there?" Sasuke walked in and tossed a huge bag of money on the table, "He was carrying this on him, I think Gato hired him." everyone went quite, "Naruto." Kakashi said with a flat voice, Naruto turned to him, "I want you to find Gato and exterminate him, we cannot risk him hiring higher ranking shinobi. This is an official order, use any force you want." Naruto's eyes shone darkly, "Thank you sir, I'll go tonight. I'll carry Ranji and pretend I'm Younji." Kakashi shook his head, "This weapon is to valuable. You'll have to use a fake." Naruto shrugged, "As you wish…" Naruto stopped and turned to Sakura, he frowned at her. "You are so strange, why are you worrying about me?! Why worry about a monster?" Sakura didn't answer and Naruto muttered darkly as he spun around and disappeared into the night.

Naruto stood high in the tree tops and his nostrils flared, 'Zabuza works for Gato, so he'll be nearby.' his nose picked up the scent of sharks and he leapt down, moving in a blur towards the intensifying smell. 'And where there's Zabuza there's also his little friend. The one who smells of ice.' Naruto smiled coldly at the thought and sped towards the smell even faster. He stopped a few meters from the door and his image shimmered into a tall muscular form of a rain ninja. He walked forward confidently towards the door and opened it without opposition of the many rouge ninja and bounty hunters around him, once inside the smell became more prominent and intense. Walking confidently along the hallways his attention diverted to an open door and he froze, an icy scent came from the room and his instincts overpowered his determination, he slid into the door way and his attention was focused on a bed in the middle of the room, a single sleeping occupant filled it, her chest rising and falling in rhythmic ease.

Naruto walked over to her silently and gazed at her, he tilted his head and chuckled. "Nice mist clone. I couldn't tell until I was close." he said to the darkness around him, the soft padding of feet reached his acute ears and his head turned, Haku wore a light blue silk kimono, in her hands she held half a dozen senbon needles. "What do you want Younji? Aren't I a bit young for you?" Naruto smiled a cold smile, "Age is relevant, as to what I want…" his smile stretched to an insane grin, "Your blood will suffice me." Haku's eyes widened and she took a step back as his image shimmered back into his white skin and black clothes. "It wouldn't do me much good to run would it?" "No." Haku was shaking as Naruto came closer, he looked at her curiously. 'Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?' Naruto's insane grin turned into an interested smile, "You're not afraid, better yet you're defiant!" Haku looked at him. Naruto smiled and took a step away from her, "What are you doing?" Naruto shrugged, "You interest me enough to stem my thirst for blood and change it into a thirst for knowledge about you." he walked over and pulled out a chair, "Sit." Haku's gaze flickered to the door, 'I could make it.' "No you couldn't Haku, I'm much faster. Look I'll be fair you can ask questions about me as I ask about you. I know you're curious about me." Haku's pale cheeks turned slightly pink. "Sit." Naruto said again. Haku reluctantly sat.

"How shall we start? Would you like to start?" Haku stared at him, her brown eyes burning with unguarded curiosity, "Who are you?" Naruto chuckled. "Naruto Uzamaki. My turn, who are _you_?" "Haku… Why are you here?" Naruto smiled friendly at her, "Extermination of Gato. My leash got tired of him and set me loose… so to speak. And now I mirror, why are you here? Why Gato?" Haku chewed her tongue, "… that's complicated." "That's not an answer." Naruto growled. Haku sighed, "We need money, Gato has it." Haku stared at him, "I don't mean to be rude but-" Naruto snorted, "I wanted to kill you and you're worried about being rude. I'm sorry go ahead." "What are you?" Naruto tilted his head slightly, his unblinking eyes searching her face, "… Vampire." he said at last, "Now I go… what do you dream about?" Haku blinked in surprise, "What do I… dream about?" 'What an odd question to ask.' "Well…" Haku hesitated, why should she lie? "A family. That's it, a family to call my own." Naruto went quite for a minute, contemplating, "You may ask one more question Haku." Haku gulped, "Okay, umm, let me think." Naruto studied Haku's face as she thought. 'If I'm going to die why not ask whatever I want, no matter how personal.' the corners of Naruto's mouth twitched. "Two questions." she insisted, Naruto nodded. "Okay first… what's it like?" Naruto frowned, "The good parts or the bad?" "Both." "Well the good parts are… you never need to sleep, you're never tired, your senses are tuned to perfection, you're immortal, and you're stronger then anyone. The bad parts… You never dream, you never sleep, the thirst is there throughout your life, and… you're immortal. No one to spend it with, unless you're selfish enough to doom them to this cursed life." Haku stared at him for a minute, "Next question." Naruto said, Haku nodded, "What… what do I smell like?" Naruto raised his eyebrows in surprise, "… like ice, clean ice, pure ice. Anything else?" Haku shook her head and closed her eyes, waiting, but it didn't come, all she felt was something cold brush her forehead and then something sweet smelling entered her nose. She opened her eyes and looked around, bewildered, until she saw something on the bed beside her, walking over she picked it up. 'Dear Haku, I enjoyed talking with you, Naruto.' Haku's mouth twisted up in a smile, "I knew it!" she whispered to herself.

Naruto walked along the silent corridors, the illusion of Younji back in place. 'Well that was nice.' he thought pleasantly, many smells filtered across his senses but he ignored them, he knew who he was looking for. Walking past all the defenseless sleeping people he searched for the door that would lead him to Gato. Frustrated that none of them were him he spun around and exited the room, going through the hall again he spotted a door with two stationary body guards outside of it. Fighting a sudden smile he walked over to them, "What are you doing out of bed? Younji go back before we get in trouble." one of them whispered, Naruto spied the hidden rain symbol of his forehead and put two and two together. "Don't worry guys, you're not going to get in trouble." "Why's that?" "Because, you'll be dead before then." with a swift slash and snap them both fell down, one with a broken spine, the other with a slit throat. "Told you." Naruto walked over and threw open the doors, "… not Gato but I guess it'll do." he said pleased as he looked around at the piles of money and gold around him. With a swift grin he cleaned out the vault and put the sealing scroll into his pocket. "Okay, back to Gato." he muttered as he strolled past the bodies on the ground.

Naruto grumbled to himself as he continued through the long halls, "How hard is it to find one man? If I knew what his blood smelled like it would be so much easier… that gives me an idea." Naruto smiled to himself as he continued down the hall, "But that'll be my back-up plan if nothing else happens." he said to himself as he entered another room and glanced around, it was the cafeteria, empty and silent. Naruto turned and began to walk out when the sound of soft padded feet reached his ears. Jumping up he quickly hid in the shadow of the ceiling, the sound came closer and Haku walked in, carrying a bowl of what smelled like vegetable soup. Naruto frowned and then shrugged, resigned to sitting in the rafters until she finished. Naruto watched as Haku walked over and sat down at a table directly under him, her mind seemed to be distracted and Naruto was curious so he opened her mind to him and listened with interest. '-to is so… my style. There would be nothing wrong with it? He might not be Zabuza's first pick but he'd warm up to him eventually… I hope.' Naruto closed her mind and sat still, he vaguely wondered how amusing it would be to leap down and scare her but refrained from doing it, in favor of him staying secret.

Naruto watched with amusement and slight irritation as Haku slowly fell asleep, her bowl of vegetable soup untouched, finally getting annoyed with it, after the fifth time of her almost nodding off, he silently slid down and walked up behind her, lifting her up with one arm he place his other over her mouth before she could scream, "I've been up there for half an hour, waiting for you to go away only to find you staying here so long you almost drown yourself in your soup, I'm taking you to bed." Haku became absolutely still at his velvety voice, Naruto slowly unclamped his hand over her mouth, he swung her around and picked her up bridle style and walked out of the room. Naruto felt Haku's stare on his face and looked down at her, "You're blushing?" Haku was cherry red and staring wide eyed at him. "Y-you're so cold." she said as she dropped her gaze and turned away from him, 'Why is he doing this?' "Why are you blushing?" Naruto asked again, as he smiled, amused. Haku's blush increased, "Why are you doing this?" 'And why am I blushing so hard? I never blush!' "You're tired plus no one is supposed to be up, it wouldn't take an idiot to figure something disturbed you. Although most of these people seem to be idiots." Haku giggled sleepily as her eyes began to droop. Naruto waited until he was sure she was asleep until he asked his question, "Where is Gato?" Naruto asked, his voice calm. "Top chamber, take the elevator." she muttered in her sleep, Naruto smiled as he entered her room and set her down on her bed, "Thank you." Naruto turned to go, "You're welcome… Naruto-kun" she muttered, Naruto closed the door behind him and stayed by the door for a minute, "Naruto… kun?" his lips twisted slightly to form a small smile as he headed for the elevator.

'Egotistic much?' Naruto mused as he looked around the room, pictures of Gato were everywhere and a huge painting of him standing on a mountain of gold stood above his bed, Naruto's eyes flickered left and right. He saw half a dozen guards, he grinned, piece of cake. He walked over to Gato's bed, conscious of the many eyes on him and banged on the bed frame, "Wake up fat man, you want the head or not?" "that's quite unnecessary." Gato grumbled as he sat up and got out of bed, Naruto smiled at him, "So where's the head?" he asked in confusion, "Right here." his pale hand whipped through the air and Gato slumped down, headless. Naruto stepped back as half a dozed Kunai and shuriken rained down on him, he disappeared in a blur, shuriken tossing stopped. Naruto stood in the middle of the room, a lone struggling shinobi held in his grasps, "Which village are you from?" "Cloud!" he sputtered out, Naruto grinned as he let him go, "Run and tell them, tell them Naruto Uzamaki sent you! Tell them I'll be there for them soon!" the shinobi fled the room as Naruto examined the scene. He shrugged and walked out of the door and down the elevator. Once down stairs he walked into Haku's room and thought for a moment, taking out the sealing scroll of money he opened one of the seals and three medium bags filled with money popped into being, he gently lifted Haku's arm and placed them under her, along with a note, 'Thanks again for the talk, hope this is enough of a payment for the session.' turning around he walked away silently, out of the building, out into the darkness.

Naruto walked along the wide flat grassy fields as the first rays of sunlight hit his face, making his pale face glow with rosy reflections. Naruto sighed in comfort as the winds whipped around him, making the grass and his cloak flutter. He had his hands in his pockets as he came upon a lone tree, walking up it he sat down on the highest branch and leaned against the tree. 'From up here it almost looks like a green sea.' he thought to himself as he gazed over all the other trees. He sighed to himself, 'Why can't this be my life all the time? No confusing elements, just me and nature. Nothing else.' He wearily closed his eyes out of habit and hugged one of his legs to his chest, the other stretched before him. "Hey Naruto." Kakashi greeted quietly as he stood on the branch next to him, Naruto grunted.

"What happened?"

"The mission is done."

"No, I mean why are you sad?"

"… the mission is done." Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "If you want to talk about it, I'm here." Naruto opened his eyes, "…Thanks Kakashi, it seems like you're the only one that remembers I'm only a kid." "I know how it feels to be in your shoes, kind of. I know how it feels to be young and too powerful for my own good." "I know, I read your file." Kakashi smiled sadly, he reached out and ruffled Naruto's hair. "I better get back, the others were worried about you." he disappeared and Naruto stared out at the dawn without really seeing it. 'Why did you save me? Wouldn't I have been better off dead?' he thought, nobody answered.

Naruto walked quietly through the forest, he stopped and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? Want another talk or something?" Haku materialized out of the misty trees and landed next to him, her blank hunter mask fixed onto her pale face. "Why did you do it? Why give me the money?" "You said you needed it." Naruto said quietly as he faced her. "But why? Aren't you supposed to be some evil monster? That's the way you make yourself out!" her hands were balled into fists, Naruto watched her with a blank expression. "…" "Answer me!" she demanded. "It's confusing… when someone does something for you and you don't know why." he said, almost to himself, "I did it because I thought it would benefit you, that's why." Haku's whole body was shaking, "What about you?" She whispered. "What _about_me?" Naruto asked casually. "What are you going to do?" Naruto saw something glimmer and fall off her chin, "You're crying." "I am not!" Naruto walked over and wiped her chin with his finger, he held up a glistening droplet, "What's this then?" Haku swatted his hand to the side and Naruto lowered his hand, "Don't change the subject! Where are you going?" Naruto tilted his head, "Back to Konoha." "Why?" "I have to." "No you don't you could-!" Naruto held a finger to Haku's now exposed lips, her mask in his other hand. "No, I can't. I have a promise to keep, besides… no one else would take me." Haku gently reached up an pulled his hand away from her mouth, "You could join us, just the three of us. Me, you, and Zabuza. You could just be you!" Naruto smiled sadly, he took his hand out of her grasp and put a hand on her head, "No. It's better this way, you won't get hurt… please don't cry." Haku wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Then we'll come with you!" Naruto stared at her, "I would think this would be Zabuza's decision, not yours." "We'll see about that." Haku suddenly disappeared and Naruto was left alone, he looked around slowly and turned away again. "… women." he muttered darkly.

"Naruto!" Ten-Ten and Sakura flew through the air towards him, quick as a flash Naruto's hands reached out and grabbed them by the collars, holding them in the air. They dangled uselessly until Naruto let them go, "Hey." he muttered, walking past them and stopping at the door, he glared at the ground, he sighed and his expression softened, "Sorry, I'm just a little annoyed right now. It's nice to see you two as well." he walked away, Ten-Ten and Sakura exchanged surprised glances behind his back, he was being nice! Naruto walked through the house, his eyes unfocused and at ease. "Oh good, you're here Naruto. I was just planning on getting some training for Sakura and Sasuke, would you come?" Naruto nodded absently. 'What's the matter? You seem upset.' Sasuke's thoughts invaded his head, "I'm fine. Let me get ready Kakashi." Kakashi nodded and returned back to his book. Naruto turned away and walked the steps slowly. 'What's wrong with Naruto?' Naruto stopped, 'Is my face so transparent?' he shook his head. He ran up the stairs and ran into his room.

He sat in the middle of his bed and closed his eyes, "Yosh! Naruto!" Naruto's eyes flashed open as Lee yelled in his ear, Neji stood a few feet away, a weary expression on his face. "Yes Lee?" he asked quietly. Lee stopped running around, "I am here to restore your youthfulness!" he shouted. "Lee, I don't age. I'm plenty youthful, go away." he closed his eyes, "Yosh! I cannot do that! I was instructed by Kakashi-sensei to pump you up!" Naruto's eyes opened slowly, "Did he now? I must thank him, I know how much he likes to train, why don't you take him along next time you go for a training session with Gai?" Lee's eyes burned, "Yosh! That is a great idea Naruto-kun!" Naruto stared at him, his eye twitched. "It worked my youthfulness is restored, go see Kakashi!" he shouted. Lee nodded and disappeared, Naruto closed his eyes again. "You know, I think you're the only sane one left on this planet Neji, you know to stay away, could you please pass on that way of thinking to everyone else?" Naruto opened his eyes and saw Neji smirking slightly.

"Okay, What's this training thing about Kakashi?" Naruto demanded as they stood in the middle of the trees. "Chakra training." he said from behind his book. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes, Sakura and Sasuke exchanged confused glances. "You explain, I'll wait over here." Naruto muttered as he walked over and sat down on a tree trunk. Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his legs as his hands cupped together in his lap. A basic meditation pose, taught to him be Itachi. Naruto's mind began to expand, first the sound around him stopped, next the space around him disappeared, Time stopped, then he was alone in a black world, in the middle of an infinite void. He was calm.

Naruto was jolted back to the physical world by a slight tap on the top of his head, he opened his eyes to stare into the emerald green eyes of Sakura, her scent slammed into him and he jumped back, shaking his head fiercely. He glared at her, his breath ragged in the effort of not attacking her, "What do you're think you're doing?! Don't get so close next time! You have no idea-" Naruto closed his mouth with a snap and focused on breathing, finally he started again, "What is it Sakura-chan?" he asked without thinking. 'Sakura… chan! He called me Sakura-chan!' Naruto growled briefly, Sakura blushed. "Sorry but… can you help me?" Naruto nodded and walked closer, "What do you need help with?" Sakura blushed, "I can focus my chakra enough but… I keep falling. Can you tell me what I'm doing wrong?" Naruto nodded and focused on Sakura as she focused, 'It's really hard to focus, Naruto staring at me like that, I like it but what if I failed and fell?' "If you fell I would catch you." Naruto said with a smirk. Sakura blushed, 'How does he do that? It's like he can read… minds.' Sakura turned to Naruto slowly, he winked at her. Sakura shook her head, 'You're being paranoid Sakura, not even Naruto could do that.' Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Focus Sakura, or else we'll be here all day." From a few meters away Sasuke smirked as Sakura blushed a vivid red.

"Omph!" Naruto sighed as Sakura fell into his arms. "You're not focusing enough Sakura, you start it but you don't continue it. Thus you fall." Sakura grumbled as she crossed her arms in Naruto's clutches. 'Wow, Naruto's so cold and hard. It's like he's made out of stone.' Naruto forced down a laugh that threatened to burst out. 'But, other then that,' Sakura suddenly blushed, 'This is really comfortable.' Naruto frowned and turned to look down at her, "Look me in the eye for a second." Sakura was surprised by the request but complied, Naruto made a thinking noise, "You're to tired to continue. Sasuke!" Sasuke appeared by his side, "Carry Sakura back to the house, make sure she gets enough sleep, you too you look bushed. I'll be back eventually, probably during the night." Sasuke frowned but didn't object, he grabbed Sakura and disappeared into the foliage. Naruto walked over and sat down on his tree trunk, "What is it that makes girls act weird around me?" he wondered.

The heavy foot fall of his target beat on the ground, his rapid heart rate increasing as the sound of the hunter came closer. He darted left and right, trying to dislodge him, he jumped up and hid behind a tree, the sound of his pursuer passed him and disappeared, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Who're hiding from?" someone whispered in his ear. The Shinobi began to scream before the hunter's fangs sank into the side of his neck, the man's body went limp and he fell to the ground, bloodless. The crimsoned eyed hunter howled in victory. The eyes of the hunter slowly shifted from crimson to cerulean blue, he looked around at the calmness of the forest and laughed.

Naruto washed his hands in a creek, the rapid flow washing away the blood quickly. He sighed and straightened up, "Well that was fun, now back to reality Naruto." he muttered, running a pale hand through his limp blond locks. The wind suddenly picked up and a scent caught his nose, it smelled like a bull shark. The hairs on the back of his neck as Naruto crouched and growled, his arms spread wide. "Kya! Feisty!" Naruto snarled as a blue skinned man walked into the clearing his black cloak covered in red clouds. Naruto recognized him immediately, "Kisame of the seven swordsmen of the mist. What are you doing here? Did Zabuza ask you to try and kill me?" Kisame laughed, "Zabuza? That old shark is here? No, I wasn't asked to kill you but if I was, you wouldn't last a minute." Naruto's snarl twisted into a grin, "Is that a challenge?" Kisame grinned, revealing rows of sharp teeth, as he reached back and unstrapped his sword. "Yeah, it is." He raised his sword and swung it down.

Naruto reached up and grabbed the blade as it came whistling down, the force of the blow caused a small crater to form at his feet. "Come on, now you're just insulting me." Naruto gripped the sword and pushed, Kisame's blade rose until it was level with his waist and Naruto side stepped, Kisame was pitched forward and Naruto's leg sailed through him, "No water clones! Come on! Fight me!" Naruto roared, there was a dull whistling and Naruto's hand flashed up to snatch the wooden projectile out of the air, a quick glance told that it was a javelin, he snapped it in half with one hand, "Come on! Face me!" Kisame laughed, "Kya! Why should I?" Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Suit yourself, if you won't come to me I'll make you come." Naruto's hands moved in a blur, "Raiton: Thunder blast!" Naruto's hands gathered blue energy to them and he slammed his hands together, the forest before him blasted apart, the destruction continuing on until he could no longer see it. Kisame stood before him, his black cloak slashed down the middle and a fierce scowl fixed on his face., "Kya. Alright then punk, let's dance." Kisame whipped his blade around and Naruto crouched.

The ground beneath them crumpled and sank as they grappled, an identical snarl fixed on both of their faces, there hands interlocked and strained. 'How is this kid so damn strong?! I should be able to crush him!' Naruto's eyes narrowed in determination, "Never…" He growled taking a step forward, "Underestimate…" He took an other step and Kisame's feet dug a trench in the ground by the force of it, each step creating a small crater, "Me!" Naruto roared as he charged forward, slamming Kisame into tree after tree. Naruto's charge took him into the cliff wall and a mighty crack split it in half from base to peak. 'What the hell?!' Naruto growled as he leapt back and landed in a crouch three feet from the newly developed cave's entrance, there was a sudden bubbling as water began to leak out of the cave.

Naruto's growl ended abruptly in surprise as a vast torrent exploded from the cave's mouth, Naruto gasped as Kisame's fist slammed into his stomach and he flew through the air and slammed into the ground forming an underground trench that was quickly filled with water. 'Kya! Got ya!' Naruto growled in annoyance, he stood up and glanced around the water, running through hand seals he slammed his fists together and the water began to rotate around him. 'What the-?' Naruto burst out of the water, a swirling mass of energy in each hand. "Duel Rasengon!" Naruto roared, his eyes now blood red, his limp locks framing his face and causing him to look murderous. "Rasengon?! Impossible!" Naruto roared and charged once more, "You piss me off!" Naruto's hand moved forward in a flash of white. A black blur leapt between them, "Naruto, stop!" Naruto's eyes widened and he twisted around so that he sailed over them. Sailing over him Naruto's eyes turned and met his Sharingon red. He landed with a crash and the Rasengon disappeared.

He slowly got up and tilted his head to the side, "Itachi?" Itachi turned and smirked, "What? You seem surprised." 'It's nice to see you Naruto-kun.' Naruto grinned, his eyes back to glowing unnaturally blue. Kisame stood next to Itachi who turned to him and shrugged, "Told you not to do it. You wouldn't listen." Kisame grumbled, "Yeah, Yeah. I get it, the kid's stronger then he looks." Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You two together?" Itachi shrugged, "He's my partner, he's actually very good." Naruto looked thoughtful, "So that means if I kill him I'll become your partner?" he asked hopefully. "Naruto, play nice." Itachi commanded, Naruto nodded, "Yes Itachi." Kisame glanced back from Naruto and Itachi, "So what… he listens to you? Why?" "He is the eldest Uchiha." Naruto said as though that would explain things. Itachi sighed, "I helped Naruto once, ever since then…" he shrugged. "So, how are things?" Itachi asked leaning back against a tree, Naruto grumbled, "Confusing." "How so?" the wind shifted and Naruto caught two distinct scents, "You're about to find out." Itachi stood and swirled around, Haku and Zabuza appeared out of the shadow and stopped. "Zabuza! You old shark!" Kisame shouted. "Kisame? What are you doing here?" Zabuza asked as he approached, Haku trailed behind, her pale mask fixed on. Kisame shrugged, "Can't really say. I have a new partner." Zabuza glanced over at Itachi, "I see. Kisame I want you to meet Haku." Zabuza glanced behind him, "Where'd she go?"

Naruto stared at Haku's masked face, "What?" Haku shook her head, "Just wondering why I should be so surprised to find you here with these two as company. Why should I be so surprised?" Behind Haku's back Itachi raised an eyebrow, 'Who's the girl?' "Haku, what are you doing here?" Haku shrugged, "Looking for you, Zabuza wanted to see you to see what all the fuss was about." Haku sighed, she suddenly exploded, "Why can't I figure you out?! I mean I try my hardest to see who you really are but I don't even know!" Naruto gained a thoughtful expression as she yelled at him, contemplating something. "And Just when I think I have you nailed you show up with two S-ranked Shinobi! What is so different about-" Before she could blink Haku's mask was slipped off and her eyes widened as Naruto's lips found hers. Haku's pale cheeks flooded with color and her eyes rolled upward, she fell back from Naruto's kiss and fell to the floor. "She fainted." Itachi said, amused. Naruto regained his thoughtful expression as he flipped Haku's mask around in between his hands, he looked towards Itachi, "That's it you see, That's the confusion, I don't know why I did that… I wanted to but I don't know why." There was a sharp crack as the mask snapped in half, Naruto looked at it in surprise, "Oops." He held up the severed halves, "I didn't mean to do that." he muttered, setting them down. He felt Itachi lay a hand on his shoulder, he was chuckling. "What's so funny?" "It's so… normal, I never imagined it happening to you." Naruto frowned, "What?" "Nothing Naruto. Look me and Kisame have to go, one last thing before I go though." He grabbed Naruto and turned him to face him. The full force of the fiery smell hit him and his hands twitched. "Whatever you do, remember I'll always be there for you. After all, since I've come this far to help you know I'll be there when you need it… alright?" Naruto nodded, "Yes, Itachi-san." Itachi smiled slightly and ruffled his limp locks. "See you kid. Kisame we're going!" Naruto watched as they walk away and disappeared into the darkness, he sighed, 'Bye Itachi.'

Naruto turned around and glanced at Zabuza looking at Haku, "How did she faint?" Naruto shrugged, "She kissed me." Zabuza stared at him blankly, "She… kissed you?" Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked up at the waning moon. "Hey kid, I have to ask you something." Naruto turned and looked at him, "Go ahead." Zabuza folded his arms across his chest, "As we were running out of Gato's fortress Haku told me something interesting, she told me that she thought you were the one to kill Gato and that you did it alone." Naruto shrugged, "What of it?" "Gato's personal vault was cleaned out, you wouldn't know where the money is… would you?" Naruto smirked and tapped his pocket, "maybe." Zabuza stared at him for a moment, "She also told me you killed Younji and that you arrived in her room before you killed Gato. She told me that you came there to kill here at first." Naruto turned his head away, "Yeah well… I changed my mind about that." "And why is that?" Naruto frowned and turned to face him again, "I can't quite figure that out just yet, all I can say is that Haku is one special girl." Zabuza smiled, "I thought so." Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What?" "Nothing that you need to worry about." Naruto sighed and took his hands out of his pockets.

"Hey kid." Naruto looked over a Zabuza, "Haku asked me if we could follow you back and live a Konoha. I said yes, but I have conditions." Naruto nodded, "Shoot." "One, I'll be allowed to become a village shinobi there. Two, Haku gets to join a team. And three… It'll be your team she joins." Naruto stared at him, "And what if I change my mind about killing her again?" "I don't think you will." Zabuza said seriously. Naruto stared at him, "I'll ask the Hokage as a personal favor for me alright?" "Alright." "So… You want to come and meet the team?" Zabuza nodded, "Definitely, I'll just get Ha-" Naruto moved in a blur and Haku was in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, "Let's go."

"How far do you walk each night kid?" Naruto shrugged, the dawn rays making his skin glow, "However far it takes me to find my next meal." "Shouldn't you just go to the market for that?" Naruto glanced back at him, "… not really. We're almost there, stick close." Zabuza nodded, "Sure kid." Haku groaned in her unconscious state and opened her eyes, "Naruto?" Naruto smiled at her, waiting for it. Haku seemed confused as to how she got into his arms until she exploded, "Why did you do that? You just don't just do that without someone's permission!" "What is she talking about?" "Like I said she fainted because we kissed." "No you said _she_kissed you." Naruto cocked his head to the side, "I did didn't I? My fault, I guess a more a more accurate statement would have been, I kissed her." "You what?! Why?" Zabuza exploded, "I want to know too." Haku said gazing at his now impassive face. Naruto shrugged, "I thought that if I kissed you it would answer some of my questions." "And did it?" Haku asked. "… No, it just raised more." he sighed. "Where are we going?" "To meet my team mates, you do want to join Konoha don't you?" "Yes!" "Then stand up and walk on your own two feet." Naruto suggested with a smirk, Haku suddenly realized that Naruto was carrying her and she blushed, she stood as Naruto sat her down and bowed her head, "Thank you for carrying me." Naruto shrugged, "No problem, you weighed so light that I didn't notice, but I have to wonder… weren't you cold?" Haku blinked, "No why?" Naruto shrugged, "Just wondering… come on, I think they're waiting for us now." Naruto turned around and stepped out of the tree's shadow.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said in surprise, "Umm, why are you with two of our enemies?" "Since Gato is dead, they are unemployed by him, there for not our enemies." Naruto said with a wave a hand, "other then that… they want to join Konoha." Kakashi blinked in surprise, "Can they be trusted?" "Can I?" Naruto asked seriously. Kakashi smiled, "Alright, you have a point. Welcome to my team, I cannot tell you if the Hokage will approve-" "He will."

"But welcome anyway... So is she the reason why you were in a funk when I found you the other day?" Kakashi asked pointing to Haku, he ducked quickly as Naruto swung at him half-heartedly, "Thought so." Naruto growled and Kakashi chuckled, "Come on, Sakura and Ten-Ten have been harassing me to find you for hours now. Come relieve their stress." Naruto grunted. 'Sakura? Ten-Ten? Who are they? Girl friends?' "Not in the slightest, what do I look like? Some harem enthusiast?" _(AN: No, but I am.) _Haku stared at him, "… you can read minds?" "Yes, I try not to. But it kind of comes to me when it's directly linked with me. Now come on, I think you should meet the team now." Haku swallowed nervously.

"Naruto! Sasuke, Ten-Ten, Naruto's back!" Naruto blinked in surprise as Sakura latched herself onto his arm, "Huh?" Ten-Ten slammed into him and latched onto his other side. Sasuke smirked as he leaned against the wall, "You're not going to hug me too are you?" Sasuke shook his head, "Somehow I think you would probably kill me for that." Naruto grunted as he glared down at Sakura and Ten-Ten, "Will you get off?" "No!" they shouted back, Naruto's hands twitched and he looked at Kakashi imploringly. "Okay girls, lay off Naruto or extra training with Gai." they flew off as if electrocuted. Naruto sighed in relief, "Guys, I want you to meet Haku." he felt Haku took a step forward hesitantly, "Hi." "Hi!" Sakura and Ten-Ten chorused back, beaming at her. "Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said raising a hand in greeting. "Come on, we'll introduce you to the others!" Sakura said as she and Ten-Ten grabbed one of her hands and lead her away, "O-okay." she mumbled, Naruto suppressed the urge to follow her.

"What are you thinking about?" Haku asked Naruto quietly as they sat around the table. Naruto remained silent, his mind miles away. "Naruto?" Sakura nudged Haku in the ribs, "He doesn't like to talk when he's deep in thought like that, just save your breath and wait until he's finished. Otherwise he'll just ignore you." Haku nodded and turned back to her food. 'Okay, let's review this once more, Haku, Sakura, and Ten-Ten all think I'm some kind of hero while Lee, Neji, Gai, and Sasuke know how dangerous I can be… is this some kind of lure on women or something?' Naruto wondered, absently playing with a kunai under the table. 'Could I be such a monster that I have the unconscious ability to draw in females for feeding?' Naruto shuddered at the idea. Naruto stood and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "… I'm going for a walk. See you all later." Naruto walked out of the room with his head down, Haku stared after him. 'What's wrong now?'

Naruto stared at the setting sun, his feet dangling from the open window, "How long are we going to stay Kakashi?" Kakashi chuckled, "Just until the bridge is done, which shouldn't be to long now." Naruto grunted once. "… wanna talk abo-?"

"No."

"Alright then." Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hang in there." he vanished in a plume of smoke. Naruto sighed as he stood up and stared out into the golden sunset, "Hmm." the smell of ice wafted into his senses and he smiled, "Hey Haku, what's up?"

"We need to talk."

"Haven't we done that enough yet?"

"Apparently not, Naruto I want to figure you out." Naruto chuckled dryly, "You and just about every other girl I've met… Although admittedly no one else knows as much about me yet then you, not even the Hokage." Haku walked over and stared at his face, "You're so disconnected, why not try and mingle with people for a change?"

Naruto turned and raised an eyebrow, "What and after I have a nice chat ask them to be lunch? I don't think so Haku, you and Sakura are a special exception."

"What about Ten-Ten?"

Naruto frowned, "If it would suit me I would drain her blood, but it doesn't. Others deserve the punishment I give out."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed, "Back in Konoha there are different levels of punishment, the first couple of levels are normal you know jail and fines. But the last set of levels are reserved for the those considered evil by the council. Those punishments are reserved for traitors, murders, rapists, and the insane… they are handed over to me for the ultimate punishment, to be feed upon." Naruto stared at her stunned face, "I try and only go after criminals." he said quietly expecting to see fear in her brown eyes and see her run away. She surprised him again, her brown eyes filled with sadness and concern, before he could realize what was happening she had wrapped her arms around him and put her face into his shoulder.

"That's so sad." Naruto's eyes widened as he realized she was crying! Naruto couldn't tell you how long she stood there and just hugged him while he stared at her, perplexed and bizarrely amused, without registering the though his pale hands reached down and cupped her chin in his hands, he gently lifted her face to look at him and stared into her brown eyes, "Haku?"

Haku gulped, "Yeah Naruto?"

"Please… stop crying." Haku stared into his blue eyes and leaned forward, Naruto's cold lips met Haku's warm soft ones.

Naruto pushed Haku away, Haku stared at him in confusion. "Didn't you want to kiss me?" Naruto closed his eyes and breathed slowly, "It's not that I would love to kiss you it's just… don't do that all of a sudden, I could have lost it!" he yelled at her. There was a sudden crash as the door burst open, "Naruto? What are you shouting about?" Neji demanded, Naruto ignored him, "Give me a little warning next time, that's all." Naruto turned around and stared at his audience, "Don't you people have something to do?" "No." Lee said, Naruto smiled slightly, "That was me asking all of you to leave… now." he growled, they all quickly disappeared, "You too Haku… please." Naruto felt her place a hand on his shoulder before she was gone. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief, 'What the hell was she thinking?!' he growled in anger, his fists shook and his eyes flashed. "I really need to relax." he whispered to himself, "I didn't lose control, she's fine. Why am I so worked up over this?" But Naruto knew the reason why, she had kissed him by her own free will, him! A monster! Naruto walked back to his window, "I'm off hunting Kakashi." he said, a hand appeared from above him thumbs up position, Naruto chuckled dryly.

'_Look at earth from outer space;_

_Everyone must find a place;_

_Give me time and give me space; _

_Give me real don't give me fake;_

_Give me strength, reserve, control;_

_Give me heart and give me soul;_

_Give me time give us a kiss;_

_Tell me you're a part of this;_

_Open up your eyes!' _

Naruto sang softly to himself under the pale moonlight, his face turned up to stare at the moon. Naruto closed his eyes and inhaled his eyes flashed open and he stood, four scents were close by. Cactus, wood, raccoon, and a desert rose. Naruto's head automatically turned in their direction, he growled briefly as he leapt from the tall branches of the tree and sailed down, when he landed a medium sized crater formed, he stood up and inhaled again, they had moved, he smiled to himself, he walked confidently forward and vanished into the brush.

"Where did he go? Baki?" a strange boy in a black cat costume asked, his sensei, a man with half his face hidden did not answer his gaze busy sweeping the brush.

"Kankuro, can you see him yet?" a blond haired girl asked.

"No Temari, he's disappeared. Baki, do you think he knows we're here?"

"Maybe…" he sighed, "Garra, can you see him?"

"No."

Baki grunted, "Kankuro I need you for a moment… Kankuro?" Baki turned around and flinched.

"I think your target knows you're here." Naruto said as he held Kankuro up by the neck, the ruined remains of a wooden puppet at his feet. "I wouldn't do that Temari, a simple twist and your brother's neck would break." Naruto said calmly as Temari reached for a huge fan on his back, his gaze swept over them and landed on Garra, "…" Naruto turned to Baki, "Catch." he tossed Kankuro towards him and turned to Temari, "… have we met before?" "I some how highly doubt that." Naruto tilted his head in thought, "… Garra move that sand another inch and I'll kill your brother." Naruto said calmly, the sand a few feet from his legs stopped and sank back, "So what? Old sand beard ask you to come and spy on me?" "Naruto Uzamaki, you are charged with treason." Baki said calmly as he sat Kankuro down.

Naruto blinked, "This is a new one, usually I'm charged with murder, okay amuse me… why?" Baki stood up and looked at him, "For acts against your home village, Suna." Naruto stared at him, "… Interesting." he muttered, his hands clenching and unclenching, "You are perhaps referring to shinobi law number seventy-five, since my mother was from Suna I am, technically, first a Suna resident then a Konoha?" Baki nodded, "I am." Naruto tilted his head, "I see." he stared at him and clenched his jaw as a rosy smell wafted over him, "First, make the girl leave." "Why? What do you have against women?!" she asked incredulously. Naruto's pale face was suddenly an inch from her face, "Because," he breathed into her face, his breath was sweet and made her slightly dizzy, "If you don't, I may lose control and eat you." he whispered in a velvety voice, his face was suddenly gone and he was three meters away, holding his nose. "Better go Temari, we don't want him to harm you." Baki said as he turned and ran over to Naruto.

"So you want me to become a Suna shinobi?" Baki nodded, Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What if I say no?" "We take the matter to the Hokage and the Kazekage." Naruto smirked as he leaned against the tree, 'Why so much fuss over a boy younger then us?' Naruto turned to Kankuro, "Why don't you ask. Kankuro wants to know why so much fuss over me?" he said with a smirk, Kankuro turned pale, Baki flinched, Garra's eyes narrowed. "You can read minds." Baki stated, "Yes." Naruto said with a smirk. 'This is not good.' "Actually I think it's fun." "Stop that!" Baki snapped, Naruto growled, "When I get hungry and there are no other's around you will be first." he said ominously. Naruto sighed and kicked himself off the wall, "… Take the matter up with the old man, I'm not really in charge of my life anymore. But you'll have a tough time arguing too him, I'm to much of the perfect weapon." he laughed coldly, "Until then sand shinobi." Naruto sank back into the tree and disappeared from view. "See you at The Chunnin exams."

"Where did you go last night?" "Out." Naruto said calmly, Haku stared at him like she was suspicious of something. "You were gone to long for a plain and uneventful night." Naruto turned to her and stopped walking, "How do you figure that?" Haku stopped as well, "Call it a women's intuition." Naruto stared at her and Haku blushed, He slowly smiled at her, "Come on, the other's are getting ahead of us." he said with a wink, he wrapped his arms around her and blurred away in a flash of white.

"What?" Naruto stared out of the window, Konoha's busy streets bustling below him, "You heard me old man." "Are you insane Naruto? Why would I let them join?" Naruto turned to the Hokage, his aging face filled with agitation and slight curiosity. "They would be good additions." "They're rouge ninja." the Hokage countered, Naruto groaned, "You're going to make me say it… aren't you?" The Hokage smiled, "Fine, because I want them to, I would be happy for them to be here." The Hokage's smile widened, "Ha!" He laughed in merriment, if Naruto could blush he would have. "Alright Naruto, I'll allow them in, but if they betray us it'll be on your head." the Hokage warned. Naruto shrugged, "So be it."

Naruto exited the Hokage's office with a small smile which slid off as he turned around, a young brown haired sand shinobi sat in the waiting area, a thick file clutched in his hand. Naruto's eyes flashed crimson as he walked over to him gracefully, "Hello." Naruto said smoothly, the shinobi looked up and froze, "N-Naruto Uzamaki!" Naruto grinned, displaying his fangs, "That would be me, I have a harmless question, what are you doing here? It doesn't have anything to do with me would it?" The shinobi swallowed nervously, "N-no." Naruto's eyes went cold, "It had better not be, because if it is you'll be the first I kill after I arrive in Suna." Naruto patted his arm as the secretary called him in, "Nice talking to you." Naruto walked away, whistling a haunting tune.

"Naruto, are you listening?" "No." "Good, like I was saying the Chunnin exams are in a few months, and since Haku is a new member we'll use this time to get to know her. Alright?" Naruto grunted as he gazed out into the sky, someone nudged him in the side and he glanced over. "Yeah?" Haku was smiling at him, "I heard something interesting when I was out getting food."

Naruto grunted, "And what's that?"

"You're not really some scary big monster you make yourself out to be." Naruto turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Ayame told me."

Naruto smirked, "How is Ayame, I haven't seen her since… well, since _that_time." Haku blinked, "What time?" Naruto smiled slightly, "This was before I had control over some of my abilities and things almost got out of hand." Haku frowned, "What?" "Just ask her, I want her to answer it before I do. It's a good story anyway." Naruto grinned as Haku opened her mouth to argue, "Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto's attention snapped to the Anbu beside them, his teammates turned and stared as well, "You are to report to the Hokage's office for deportation, you're going to Suna." he said calmly, Naruto growled.

The door slammed open, the Hokage didn't look up. "What is it Naruto?" Naruto's eyes were scarlet, "Suna? _Suna_?!" The Hokage sighed and set aside his pipe, "Leave us." he said, a dozen anbu dropped down and left the room. The Hokage pinched the bridge of his nose, "What was I supposed to do Naruto? It is Shinobi law, and they have clearly been preparing this for awhile, they countered everything I said with cold hard law. As the Hokage I had to give in, I'm sorry." Naruto's eyes flashed, "Sorry," he whispered quietly, "can not cut it for this old man." The Hokage finally looked up and faced him, "We will get through this Naruto, but it will take time. Be patient… and sit down." Naruto glared at him, "How?" he demanded. "I don't know yet, but we will, there has to be some law that they don't know about." Naruto's clenched hands shook, "P-please, I don't want to go to Suna." The Hokage's breath caught and his eyes widened, Naruto was crying. Sarutobi, the Hokage, stood and gently gathered Naruto to him, "It will be alright my child, you will return… soon."

Naruto stood at the gate, leaning against the post, he sighed as he tossed a kunai high into the air, as it came down it started to whistle, Naruto closed his eyes and listened as the whistling came closer and rose in pitch. His pale hand flashed out and caught the Kunai, he opened his eyes to see its shinning tip an inch from his right eye. He smirked and stowed the dagger, "I'm getting hungry." he muttered. His blue eyes scanning the forest for signs of life, the wind spiraled around him and he caught the scent of roses, "About bloody time!" he shouted, grabbing his back pack and slinging it on, with a spiral of sand Temari arrived on the scene. "What? Where are the others?" Temari shuffled her feet in nervousness.

"They're out training, I was sent to bring you back alone."

Naruto stared at her and his eyes hardened, "Why?" Temari blushed. "Well…" she glanced at him, "It's complicated…" she muttered. Naruto frowned and his mind was suddenly side tracked.

"Are you sure we've never met? I swear I've seen your face before." Temari's face was suddenly cherry red, "Well… people do say I look exactly like my mother." Naruto opened his mouth to ask what it meant but stopped, "Wait… you're the Kazekage's kid aren't you?"

"Yes." her voice quivered.

"hmm." Naruto said to himself, "Let's go."

Temari shrugged, "No hurry." Naruto looked at her in confusion before shrugging himself.

"Alright… your funeral." he muttered as he walked beside Temari, they soon disappeared into the forest.

"So… you're a vampire?" Temari asked awkwardly, Naruto smirked. "Yes."

"And you drink blood?" Naruto stopped and turned to her, raising an eyebrow. Temari blushed and lowered her gaze from his face.

"Yes." he chuckled, he stopped and frowned. They started to walk again and Temari apparently came up with more questions.

"You can smell blood right? Each scent has a different smell?" Naruto nodded, "What do I smell like?"

Naruto turned to her, "You're the second person to ask what they smell like."

Temari crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "and?"

Naruto smiled slightly, "You smell like roses… desert roses. It's one of the best smells I've ever smelled actually."

Temari blushed again, 'How does he do that?' she wondered.

"Do what?" Naruto asked, Temari flinched, "Sorry." Naruto apologized, Temari shrugged and looked at him,

"I was wondering how you could… make me blush like that. Nobody else ever has." Naruto frowned again. Temari asked another question, "I've read some of our analysis on you, is everything they say true?"

"How should I know? What does it say about me?"

"Well, a lot of things… it says you're as fast as the fourth, did he pass down his jutsu to you?" Naruto stopped again and turned to Temari, he looked her directly in the eye,

"No,"

"Then how-?"

"Vampire." he said coolly.

"Oh." she said, flushing.

Naruto looked at her for another moment or so as they continued walking, ducking branches and side stepping trees, "I'm convinced, we have met before. I'm sure of it, I've seen your face before." His eyes went wide before snapping shut, he focused on a distant memory, his eyes snapped open again and he stared at her in shock, "No!" Temari turned away and shuffled her foot. Naruto reached into his pack and withdrew a torn picture showing his father, smiling as he draped an arm around a red haired female, who's face was turned away, a pregnant blond women holding the hand of a small girl who beamed up at the viewer. Naruto remembered the message that came with the photograph, 'My dear son, meet your fiancé, you are to be married.' that was it, nothing else on the back. Naruto slowly turned to face Temari, she was also holding a torn photo. "Hi, I'm your fiancé." she said shyly.

Naruto sat down hard, he stared at her for a minute before looking down, "I'm sorry Temari." "For what?" there was confusion in her voice, but Naruto did not look up, "For having to marry a monster like me." he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, "You're not as much of a monster as you think Naruto." the hand left, "We'll set up camp here for now, you look like you could use some thinking time." Naruto nodded mutely, 'fiancé? Father when I get to the other world, I'm going to kick your ass.' he thought sadly, he closed his eyes and turned to a living statue until the end of the day.

"I'm going to go hunt, I'll be back." Naruto said as he began to walk out into the darkness, "We're going to have to talk about it sometime Naruto." Naruto stopped, "Just as soon as I get back, I promise." he said disappearing, Temari sighed, "You had better." she muttered. "I heard that." he whispered right next to her. Temari spun around and Naruto's light laughter filled the air around her, "Show off!" she shouted after him. Naruto chuckled as he walked through the woods, he lifted his head and inhaled, the scent of pineapples wafted over him and he sighed, crouching down his eyes flashed scarlet and a deep growl shuddered out of his throat. He leapt over the trees and sailed down on a small group of what appeared to be rock ninja. He landed and the earth around him cracked and shuttered, the ninja looked at him in a second of shock before they launched themselves at him. Naruto grinned as he side stepped the first ninja, shoving him in the back as he went past, next he leapt into the air and used the second's head as a spring board, then he flipped through the air and delivered a crushing kick to the side of one of their necks, killing him instantly. Landing firmly on the ground he wrapped his arms around the last one and crushed him to his body, Naruto sniffed his neck and ginned coldly, "Pineapple, yum." his fangs sank into the side of his neck and the shinobi screamed as Naruto leapt away with him.

Naruto hummed to himself as he walked back into the camp site, his hands in his pockets and a satisfied smile on his face. "Feeling better?" Temari asked from her position at the fire, Naruto's smile wavered slightly as he walked over and sat against a tree a few feet away from her, "Immensely." he sighed. "Good, now we can talk." Naruto grunted, still not liking the idea. "Okay, we're engaged… is that alright with you?" Naruto's eyes stared into the flame, "I have no idea. How about you?" Temari smirked, "I knew I was engaged, but I'll admit… I never pictured someone like you as being him." she shrugged. She looked up to see Naruto staring at her, "And what do you think about me Temari?" he asked quietly. Temari studied her hands for a long while, "I don't know yet, all I know is what I've been told. I want to see for myself who you are." Naruto smile came back, "Well, at least you're not one of those girls that only see a face, you at least want to see underneath." Temari blushed and smiled at him, "Thank you Naru-" "Do you trust me?" he suddenly asked, Temari blinked, "Sure." Naruto stood and walked over to her, crouching down he looked into her eyes, he frowned and went back to his tree. "What was that about?" she asked. Naruto flipped a twig between his fingers as he stared moodily at it, "I wanted to see if you were telling the truth, about trusting me I mean…" "And?" she prompted, "You were." he sounded confused now.

Temari sighed, "You know not everyone thinks of you as a monster. I don't." Naruto's face was suddenly an inch from hers, Temari held back from flinching as she stared into his cerulean blue eyes, "And why is that?" he whispered, his sweet breath washing over her, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "I know monsters Naruto, and you are certainly not one of them." she opened her eyes to see Naruto's expression and froze. His face was calm but his eyes were beyond relief or gratitude, they was a passionate quality that made her legs weak. Naruto slowly back away and went back to his tree, Temari blinked slowly then stood, "I'm going to bed." she announced as she tried to control her breathing. Naruto nodded, keeping his eyes averted from her as she dosed the fire and lay down. "… Good night Naruto." she whispered, Naruto smiled down at the ground.

'_Tonight the sky above_

_Reminds me how to love_

_Walking through winter time _

_When the stars all shine._'

Temari woke to the sound of someone singing softly, the voice was smooth and velvety and she lay still as she listened to it, as it faded into the distance she heard a sigh, "Are you going to get up or just lay there?" the voice asked, Temari rolled over and she smiled, "You sing really well Naruto-kun." a silence passed between them as Temari held her breath. Naruto chuckled, "Naruto-kun? Does that mean I can call you Temari-_chan_?" he asked teasingly, Temari blushed and Naruto chuckled again. Temari sat up and yawned, "Want me to get you breakfast?" Temari looked at him in surprise, "Breakfast?" Naruto smiled at her, "I think there's enough ingredients for a small breakfast." Temari stared at him, "You… you can cook?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "A guys has to have a hobby doesn't he?" Temari smirked, "I've never seen a guy cook before, this should be interesting." Naruto rolled his eyes, "No faith." he sighed, it was easy to be nice to Temari now.

"Wow." Temari said as she eyed the omelet, fresh fruit, and fresh orange juice in front of her, "Where did you get all these?" "The eggs? From a couple dead ninja." he said casually, Temari sputtered and choked on her orange juice, Naruto patted her on the back with amusement. "Ninja?" Naruto nodded, "I told you I was hungry last night, plus they weren't Suna's." he said innocently. Temari shook her head, "Alright, as long as you didn't drug any of it." Naruto frowned at her. "I'm kidding. Lighten up." Naruto huffed, Temari giggled, 'He really is cute when he's angry or agitated.' Naruto looked up and Temari froze, "Did you hear that?" Naruto nodded, Temari blushed and put down her juice, "Come on, we better get to Suna soon." she said as she turned and walked away, Naruto shrugged and walked after her.

"I've noticed something about you." Temari said, as the sand around them whipped and spiraled angrily, Naruto turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Your eyes, they're really expressional." "Expressional?" "It show emotion." Naruto grunted, "… really?" Naruto sounded curious now. Temari smiled, "Yeah, it's like when you try to keep your face neutral your eyes shine or something." Naruto reached up and touched his face, "You're the first one to notice that." Naruto said as he smiled. Temari blushed, "Don't get the idea that I've been staring at you or something." she said keeping her back to him, her heart rate increased and Naruto smiled.

"I have a question for you Temari. When did you learn we were engaged?" Temari glanced at him, "Just after we met. Why?" "No reason. I just wanted to know…" Temari looked at him, "We'll be in Suna soon." she said as she held a hand up to shield her from the sun. Naruto nodded, "Good, I wouldn't want you to get sunstroke." Temari turned to look at him, "What?" Naruto asked as she eyed him. "Nothing, it's just that… You're a vampire an-" "Myth, I will not combust in the sun Temari. And incase you're wondering I do not sleep in a coffin, in fact I do not sleep at all." Temari blinked, "Oh." Naruto smiled at her, "Any thing else?" "Were-wolves." Naruto smiled disappeared, "That's real I'm afraid, Were-wolves are vampires worst threat." they walked in silence for a moment, both thinking deeply. "hmm," Naruto said, Temari glanced at him, "What?" "Someone's coming."

Naruto stepped closer to Temari as four Suna shinobi ran towards them, "Stay close." Naruto said to Temari, "Why? They're not going to hurt us." "I know." "Then why-?" "I just want an excuse to get closer to you." Naruto admitted, Temari blushed. "Temari-chan? We were worried, you were taking to long… who's this?" the four shinobi were all young, but all wore Jounin vests. "Hey Tamagi, this is Naruto." Tamagi looked Naruto over, 'What a shrimp. What's he doing with my Temari?' Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Actually, I eat shrimp, and I would ask you to leave her out of your thoughts." Tamagi flinched, 'What a freak.' Naruto hand twitched and a growl escaped his lips, "What was that?" Naruto took a step forward but someone grabbed his hand, "Naruto." Naruto turned his head to look over his shoulder, Temari clutching his hand and shaking her head. Naruto stepped back, Temari sighed, "No killing my fiends." Naruto stared at her, "What? Do I have something on my face?" she blushed, and Naruto raised his hand, "You can let go if you wish, I will not kill him." Temari was still holding his hand. Temari smirked, "What if I don't want to?" she asked impishly. Naruto smiled at her and squeezed her hand softly. "I believe you were sent to take me to Suna." Temari said as she turned and walked away next to Naruto. Tamagi frowned, "Right."

"Well, what do you think about my village Naruto?" Temari asked shyly. Naruto swept his gaze over the streets, "Spacey, the streets aren't nearly as crowded as in Konoha." Temari smiled at the ground pleasantly as Naruto gazed around. She looked up and gazed at his face as he was busy taking everything else in, her eyes lingered on his mouth and she bit her lower lip in thought. 'I wonder… would he let me?' she thought as her grip on his cold hand tightened unconsciously. Naruto turned and looked at her questionably, he noticed her expression and raised an eyebrow, "Why are you looking at me like that?" "Like what?" she asked innocently as she turned away, "Like… never mind must have imagined it." he muttered dejectedly, Temari's heart skipped.

"So… this is where you live?" Naruto's voice held amusement, Temari glanced at him, "What? I deserve luxury." Naruto scoffed as he looked up at the looming building, "Luxury or vanity Temari-chan?" Temari cleared her throat as she blushed lightly. "Shut up and follow me. I think it's time you met my family." Naruto frowned but allowed her to tug him behind her, "Your family?" he said dully. "Oh come on, only Baki and father know you're my fiancé, my brothers should as well." Naruto's frown intensified, "I don't think they'll be as ecstatic as you are." Temari ignored him.

Naruto sighed in relief, "No one home yet." Temari frowned and crossed her arms, "Well that's strange they should be home." A thoughtful expression came over her face then, she glanced at Naruto who was busy studying one of her pictures. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, Naruto stiffened slightly before relaxing and looking over his shoulder at her, she was smiling smugly about something. Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Why are you smiling at me like that?" Temari tightened her grip on him and stared into his perfect eyes, "does someone need a reason to smile?" "Only if you're sane." he said dryly. Temari giggled, "Actually, I thought something funny just now." Naruto blinked and turned his face away, "And what was that?" "…" Naruto turned back, "Temari?" her arms unwound themselves from his waist and she took a step back, she lowered her face to look at her hands in sudden interest. "It's nothing." Naruto frowned and turned around to her, reaching out he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Temari." he said evenly, "What's wrong? You can tell me." he said gently. Temari looked up into his eyes and she suddenly smiled, leaning forward quickly she pressed her lips to Naruto's and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nothing's wrong, everything's right." she sighed around his lips. Naruto's hands twitched and he gently pushed her away until they could look at each other without smelling each other's breath. "Careful Temari, I could still kill you." Temari stuck her tongue at him, "But you won't, I trust you." Temari looked into his eyes, trying to see his inner self. "I have a feeling when the others come your barrier will come up again. The barrier that shield you from their scorn." Naruto flinched. "Your eyes are sharper then mine Temari-chan." Naruto mumbled as he lowered his gaze, Temari pulled him closer and he lowered his forehead onto her shoulder.

"You know this could be a wrong impression," Kankuro said from the door way, "But isn't this just a bit odd?" Naruto and Temari turned around to see Garra, Kankuro, and Baki staring at them. Naruto stepped away to give Temari space but she clung to his hand and wouldn't let go. "So… we leave for a little while and you try and take this chance to jump him Temari?" Kankuro smirked.

Naruto tilted his head at him, "Watch it cat boy, or I'll rip your tongue out of your-"

"Naruto, behave please." Temari gently tugged his hands and Naruto cut off mid-sentence with a look of brooding. 'I appreciate the gesture though.' Naruto smirked slightly. "Anyway, I don't think we were ever properly introduced." Temari cleared her throat. "Everyone, meet Naruto… my Fiancé."

Kankuro started yelling and Naruto tuned him out as he turned to Temari, "Do you think we should have put that on them a little easier?"

"They'll manage." she answered shortly, 'Or else.' she mentally growled. Something stirred within Naruto at that simple thought, deal with him marrying their sister, or else. Naruto stared at Temari as if he could see her in a sharper focus, she was protective of him, like he was… precious to her. Naruto had the sudden urge to walk over and wrap his arms around her and never let her go, he settled on brushing a strand of hair behind her ear earning a slight blush from Temari. 'Quite distracting me.'

"This is distracting?" Naruto asked lightly as he let his hand casually brush along her cheek.

'Only when you do it.' Temari mentally said.

"Oi! No touching my sister you pervert!" Kankuro shouted.

"Time for dinner." a cold voice said, everyone turned to face Garra as he walked out of the room. "Kankuro, leave Temari alone." the voice floated back softly but still carried malice with it.

**A.N. Hope you like the first chapter, the next one will be along soon but you're going to have to wait, it takes awhile to write these long of chapters.**


	2. Marraige, origins, and the snake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto swept his gaze over the moon shrouded sands of Suna, 'This may not have been my first choice but… it's better then some.' he thought to himself, he glanced down at Temari's balcony, 'With more benefits.' he said as he smiled slightly. He closed his eyes and sighed as the thirst pulled him towards different smells, he ignored them in favor of looking up at the partially filled moon. '… Marriage. I'm going to be married… what the hell.' he chucked a stone moodily into the seemingly endless desert and watched as it sailed away. His eyes snapped to his side just as a Suna Jounin appeared beside him.

"Naruto Uzamaki, the Kazekage requests your presence." he said as bowed.

"I thought he might." Naruto said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Is it urgent?"

"It's the Kazekage."

Naruto smirked slightly, "Fair point, I guess this is about my eating habits?" The man shook his head. "No? Hmm, lead me to him then." the Jounin nodded as he leapt away with Naruto on his heals.

"Kazekage." Naruto greeted. The man before him didn't so much as look up at him from the paper on his desk.

"Hello Naruto. How was your trip over here?" he asked as the thin veil before him swayed slightly.

"Eventful." Naruto said as he trained his eyes on him.

"I should think so, it's not everyday someone marries my daughter and I had thought there would be enemy shinobi after her." the man signed a page and set it to the side.

"May I ask why I'm here… sir?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as the man paused.

"How much do you know about Kahona?" he asked finally as he tossed a paper into the trash.

"…Why?"

The man stopped and sighed, "I know this may seem suspicious but due to certain events I must enquire how well fortified my allies are."

"Konaha has been the leading military force in terms of ninja for the last decade sir, unless something major happens to disrupt that it'll continue to be the leading super power in all of the nations."

"That's good," he muttered as he signed another paper, "Now we can move on to your eating habits, Suna is a very… controlled environment so we don't have as many criminals as Konaha, do animals have the same effect?"

"Almost, I might become a little ill tempered though because of the fact that it's animals. Human blood is soothing while animal blood makes the drinker… agitated and slightly feral." Naruto explained as he flicked hair out of his face. "And it won't hold for to long. I have to drink human blood every month at the least."

the Kazekage nodded at his desk as he signed another paper, "You may go, and remember that you are now a Suna nin. Act like such." Naruto scowled as he vanished into the shadow. The Kazekage straightened up and rubbed his head, "How am I going to do the invasion now Orochimaru?"

A cold laugh answered as a pale man stepped out of the shadows behind him, "The screen worked perfectly, he couldn't smell my blood. And as for an answer to the problem with the invasion I have an answer to that."

"And that is?"

"We'll use the most precious person to him. You're daughter."

"No! Leave her out of this!" the Kazekage demanded as he turned back to his papers.

He heard a sighed, "I thought you would say something like that… such a pity." The Kazekage felt something cold and sharp prick the base of his neck and he felt no more. "Kukukuku, good night Kazekage."

Naruto felt something poke him in the side and he opened one eye at Temari, "What?" he asked as he closed his eye again. He was sitting on a rock next to his new 'Team' in the training grounds as they ate lunch.

"You need to start talking." she said as she poked him in the head with her fan, Naruto sighed as he swiftly grabbed the fan and yanked on it, causing her to fall down into his lap. "Why'd you do that for?"

"Why do you think, usually you quite down when something like that happens. And then you start to blush, then I laugh and then you try hitting me with you fan… that reminds me." he took the fan and chucked it over towards the rocks so that it stuck straight up in the sand. "There now you can't hit me with it." so saying he wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her closer. Temari blushed as he set his chin onto her shoulder. "You really do smell good." he muttered.

"Why do you have to be such a sweet talker?" she muttered to herself as she tried not to notice Naruto's finger tips lightly drawing patterns on her stomach. 'Must not let him win! I have to think of something! Think, Think!' Naruto chuckled. 'Great now he's laughing. Stupid boy with his perfect laugh, and his smile… Ahhh! This isn't helping! Wait I've got it! Let's hope this isn't just in books.' She shifted in his arms and Naruto cracked open an eye to see that her hand was reaching towards him, he smirked, what was she going to do, nothing she could do would let her w-. his eyes shot open and he froze as he felt her brush a finger over the two puncture wounds at the side of his neck. 'Got him.' Naruto grunted as she grinned at him. "My Naruto, you look a little flustered. I guess some Vampire books have accurate information after all. A vampire's most sensitive spot is his bit mark isn't it?"

Naruto looked at her coldly, "I will have my revenge for this Temari, when you least expect it." Temari grinned at him as her free hand caressed his cheek. "I have a very devious mind Temari. You will pay."

Naruto watched as Temari left to get back for lunch with her family… that reminded him, he was starting to get hungry and staying around Temari while he was hungry was not a good idea. "Uzamaki." Naruto's fist clenched as he spun around to face… Garra.

"Oh, it's you. Damn you're sneaky." Garra simply stared at him. "What do you need?"

"I thought you like to know that there have been reports of desert bandits off the main trail to the east, they have killed half a dozen people." Garra turned around and simply walked off after that.

"… Other then being really weird that was helpful." Naruto brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "Hmm, let's see if I can get some lunch." he grinned as he leapt up and vanished into the shifting sands.

Mojhi Horumi was not having a good day, he had started the day with fresh plans on raiding a small village on the outskirts of the desert but now he had found out that his sentries had disappeared and where no where to be seen. And now people were slowly vanishing, he was starting to get worried as the whole camp was silent and all the animals quite making noise. 'Something is happening, this isn't natural.' he thought as he stroked the handle of his sword. 'I have to find out what is causing this and stop it.'

Naruto looked at the man before him in amusement, either he had no combat experience at all or he was so deep in thought he didn't notice him a few feet behind him. "Something on your mind Mojihi?" he asked calmly as his tongue flicked out and wiped the remaining blood from his lips.

Mojihi started and spun around, 'A boy? How did a boy get in here?' Naruto smiled coldly at him as he put his hands in his pocket. "What do you want boy?" he asked as he took a menacing step towards him. To his surprise the boy smiled at him as he eyed his with something similar to contempt. "How did you get in here?"

"Your door was open so I decided to step in. And I'm still hungry." he grinned at his to display gleaming canines.

"Well I don't have any food for you kid, go to the kitchen if you want anything." he said trying to brush off this strange feeling he was getting from the kid.

"Oh, I have already. But I'm still hungry." another cold smile, now Mojihi was starting to get put off with this strange kid.

"Well then go back and get more, tell them it's an order from me."

"I don't think they're in any condition to accept orders." The boy was walking closer and Mojihi started to get a strange feeling, like he was staring a predator in the face. "In fact I don't think they're in any condition to do anything but lie there now." Mojihi found he could no longer move as his eyes darted to the boy's forearm. Sand shinobi! The boys glowing eyes were getting closer and his grin was now stretched from ear to ear. Mojihi only had one chance, and he had to rely on underground information.

As the boys fangs came closer to his exposed throat he managed to gasp out a single word through the crushing pressure, "Orochimaru."

Naruto stopped and straightened up, Mojihi's panicked eyes stared at him in hope. "What about Orochimaru?" he asked quietly. The pressure surrounding Mojihi vanished and he fell to his knees.

"Orochimaru is planning to infiltrate Konaha." he gasped.

"How?" Naruto grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up off his feet. "How does he plan this?"

"I-I'll only tell you if you let me go after wards." Naruto nodded impatiently. "It has something to do with Suna, he's going to use the Chunnin exams to get someone. I heard something about a new-" Naruto leapt to the side as a kunai whizzed by and cut Mojihi's talking short as he fell to the floor, dead. Naruto whipped around to see the retreating form of some strange white haired boy, he sniffed the air. It was the smell of medicine and snakes.

Night was settling as Naruto walked through the gates of Suna. Both of his hands were stuffed into his pockets as he reviewed the information moodily in his mind. "Naruto!" Naruto looked up lazily to meet the sight of Temari's fan hurtling through the air.

'This is gonna-' his head whipped back as the fan hit him in the forehead with enough force to knock him on his but. 'hurt.'

"Baka! Where were you?! I thought you had left me!" she loomed over Naruto as he sat up and rubbed his forehead. "Where were you?" she demanded.

Naruto eyed the fan, "That's a dangerous weapon." Temari bopped him on top of the head.

"Baka! I asked you a question!" Naruto looked up and smiled at her slightly, Temari was caught off guard by the sudden shift in his attitude and lost her stride, she blushed slightly as she folded her arms and turned her head to the side. "That's a dangerous gesture around a vampire Temari-chan." Naruto's cool breath tickled her throat as she shivered. "Exposing your throat like that, it might give me…" he leaned in and his lips brushed her throat, "Ideas." Naruto grinned as he backed away to see Temari blushing heavily and her breath slightly ragged. She turned and glared at him feebly.

'Do you enjoy torturing me?' Temari thought, Naruto's grin widened. Temari suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on Romeo, we have to meet my team."

Naruto looked at her strangely then back to the darkening sky, "Now?"

"Yes, now. We won't have time for this tomorrow, we're heading off to Kahona for the Chunnin exams." Naruto blinked slowly and nodded once.

"Alright Uzamaki." Baki said as he stood opposite Naruto around the fire. "Since we're heading to Kahona together we have to know more about you so that we can trust you more." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Alright fine, we just want to know. How did you become a Vampire?"

Naruto's eyes flashed scarlet, "Say what? You want to know how I…!" He snarled as he glared at Baki. "No." Naruto swept around and stalked away.

"Naruto! Wait!" Temari called as she chased after him.

Naruto glanced behind him as Temari stumbled up, "Yeah, what is it?" Naruto growled as he shoved his hands into his pockets and kept his back to her.

"Why… why are you so mad about this?" Temari gasped as Naruto's face suddenly came within an inch of hers, his eyes were scarlet.

"There are some things that are too dangerous about me to dig up Temari. That subject is a hands off deal, understand?"

Temari glared at him as she stamped her foot, "No, I don't understand! How can one stupid question make you break your cool like that?!" she glowered.

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "It's something you wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand." Naruto felt her place her hand on the side of his face as she pressed her forehead against his, "I want to understand Naruto-kun."

"…What's it like to dream Temari?"

"What?" she backed up to look at his face which had a strange wistful look to it.

"What happens when you dream?"

"…You've… never dreamed, have you?"

"Never slept for that matter." Naruto flashed her a quick smile.

"Never?… When did you become a vampire?"

Naruto stared into her eyes and she was relieved to see they were no longer scarlet, "Since I was born Temari-chan."

"Since you were… how?"

Naruto blinked slowly as he sat down in the middle of the sand, "The Uchiha." he said softly as he looked up at the glowing stars. "And Orochimaru." here his eyes shifted scarlet for a moment before settling back down.

"What do you mean?"

"The Uchiha family struck a deal with Orochimaru, I don't really know much about it but it was something along the lines of taking Konaha over, in exchange for his hand in the uprising the snake wanted my pregnant mother to hold for ransom from the Forth Hokage. The day the Uchiha stole her was the day Minato got wind of the Kyubbi coming after Kahona, now he was forced to chose between protecting my mother and protecting Konaha from the Kyubbi, instead he sent his best Anbu after Orochimaru. Long story short, it took a month to find him and when they did Orochimaru decided to slit her throat as he escaped out of the cave she was being hidden in because she was in labor, the smell of her blood brought something out of the darkness of the cave, a lone vampire come out of the depths and couldn't ignore the smell of her blood, so he bit her, caring little for the fact she was pregnant and about to give birth. I don't know how I remember this at all, but I do, almost as if I was in that very room with them at the time. As the Abu arrived they saw the sight of him with his mouth covered in blood and reacted faster then the distracted vampire could react, they took his head off. My mother at this time was still alive and blood spilled into her mouth and passed the blood down to me. She died giving birth to me, as the vampire's blood hadn't had time to course through her yet, but I was still alive, and the umbilical cord was still attached. Then the Anbu cut the cord and carried me off to the hospital where dad was waiting, then… something happened, I can't remember the rest, all I remember was a roar and a yellow flash." Naruto looked down from the stars as he heard a sniff, "Why are you crying? It's the past, best forgotten right?" Naruto was shoved to the ground as Temari tackled him to the ground in a bear hug, "On second thought, if this is your reaction I'll talk more often." Naruto smiled slightly as Temari cried into his chest. He looked up at the starry sky, 'I think I'm starting to like this place.'

"So… I have to go back to Konoha as soon as I get here to compete in the Chunnin exams." Naruto mused aloud as he walked beside Temari. "That's kind of strange, I could have just stayed there."

"Father said he wanted you here to talk to you." Temari shrugged, "Which reminds me, he wants to see you before you leave, I'll go on ahead with the team, okay?" she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"What could be so important that he needs to see me now?" he grumbled.

"Father has his reasons." she called back as the team moved out of the gates, "See you soon!" Naruto waved after her before dropping his hand numbly as she disappeared/

'Good, I have to talk to him anyway about that specific rumor.'

The Kazekage sat beside four individuals in purple and white clothes, the first thought that entered Naruto's mind was, 'Something's not right.' then his smell hit him. Naruto froze.

"Hello Naruto-kun, you've grown." That thing said from behind his guise, "Close the door please, we don't want to be overheard do we?" Naruto closed the door. "Good, I'd like you meet your new partners, you see we're going to invade Kahona and you're going to help." the man interlaced his fingers and stared at Naruto behind them. "Understand?"

Naruto's fists shook, "Oh? I'm going to help am I?" he gritted his teeth as his scarlet glare fixed itself on that man.

"Yes you are, because-" Naruto vanished and reappeared before him, his fist racing towards his grinning face, "Temari's life depends on it." Naruto's fist stopped centimeters away from his face. The man's grin stretched even farther.

"What did you say?"

"Sit down Naruto-kun." Orochimaru ordered, Naruto sat as he glared at the man before him. "Good, now you're going to listen or dear Temari-chan will die. I have given her a very special necklace that she believes was her mothers. This necklace is designed to kill her should you betray me, mention the necklace, or should you tell Sarutobi-sensei about this little plan understand?" Naruto nodded. "Good, now as we speak the sand teams are being informed about the plans as well, your job is simply to kill… that's it, understand Naruto-kun?" Naruto growled. Orochimaru laughed. "I must say though, that was an interesting reaction when I mentioned dear Temari-chan." Orochimaru's grin turned into an amused smirk, "I honestly didn't know if you actually liked her or were just toying with her before you devoured her blood… you are dismissed Naruto-kun. Don't look too upset when you meet Temari-chan again, or I might just-" Naruto's fist slammed down and broke the table in half, the four shinobi around him tensed before Orochimaru waved them off. "Goodbye Naruto-kun."


	3. I Have Returned!

Red. Blood red, that's all Naruto saw as he blew apart the sand with attacks of raging wind and decimated the sparse desert vegetation.

'Rip him! Shred him! Devour his heart!' the sand around Naruto turned into glass as his Chakra erupted from within him with the blazing intensity of living rage.

'When this is over Orochimaru I shall show you Pain not even Hell could Fathom from it's darkest Depths!' he mentally roared as he crushed a rock in his hands for a vent for his frustration. His eyes flashed briefly before he placed the palm of his hand against the side of his head and rubbed it, trying to release his anger by concentrating on the action of rubbing his temples in small, steady circular motions.

'Think of Temari-chan, calm down so she doesn't suspect, because if she suspects… she'll die.' gradually his chakra stilled and began to decrease as he continued on his path towards Konoha.

'Mark my words Orochimaru, I _will_ destroy you when this is all said and done.' a familiar scent wafted towards him and he smiled, 'I'm getting close to Temari-chan, the scent of the desert Rose is getting closer.' his eyes picked them out from the desert still half a days walk away… for a human. Naruto grinned as he dashed forward, covering the ground faster then most could count to one hundred and adjusted his speed to run next to a smirking Temari.

"What's the matter, couldn't wait to see me again?" she teased, Naruto rolled his eyes before he reached out and tucked her under his arms like a parcel.

"Hardly, I simply didn't want your blood to be thinned out from sun stroke as you die before I got a taste." Naruto grinned at her as she growled at him and tried to escape, totally ignoring his dark jibe.

"Put me down you jerk. I can run by myself."

"Maybe I like having you close." Naruto smirked when her face turned pink. 'Naruto 1, Temari 0' and so the game began. The necklace around Temari's throat glittering in the harsh desert sunlight.

"So… I guess dad told you about the invasion, you okay with it?"

"Given the choice between Konoha or you… I admit it's a hard choice but…" Naruto looked at her and Temari's breath caught at the look he was giving her along with a tender smile, "The choice would be you each and every time Temari-hime."

Temari tried to fight down her blush as she hit him upside the head, "I'm nobodies princess." she growled.

Naruto smiled slightly at her before something totally bizarre caught his eye, ten feet away Garra was smirking ever so slightly. Naruto looked at him surprise before a small smirk of his own surfaced. 'Ah ha!'

"Uzamaki, please remain silent for a moment." Baki commanded without turning around, "I would like to inform you all on the plan."

Naruto frowned at him momentarily before shifting his gaze into the distance where the first of the trees were coming into view thanks to his Vampiric eyes. "Go ahead."

"No one knows that you three are the Kazekage's brat's besides the Hokage." Baki stated roughly. "And that's the way we want it. When we enter I want you to look around town to get familiar with it while I get us hotel rooms. Don't make trouble and _do not_ bring attention to yourselves."

'Uzamaki, I need you to make sure Garra doesn't kill anyone while were here, you're the only one strong enough besides me to control him so you stick with him.' Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Other then that… I guess you should start saying good bye to Konoha.'

Naruto shrugged, "Nothing to say good-bye to, although I guess I should get Haku and the rest on Suna's side." Temari shot him a look of irritation before she looked away and ran closer to Kankuro. Naruto blinked, 'What was that?'

The moon had risen and the group had made it to the trees with time to spare, the sand team had camped down for the night and Naruto had detached himself to, err… 'stomp the old hunting grounds' as it were. Temari sat next to Konkuro as she sulked silently, Konkuro for his part was doing his best to ignore her after all, she's a girl and therefore the problem would be something so complex it would make his head spin three minutes into the explanation.

Garra stared at his sister across the fire, "…Why are you upset?" he demanded.

Temari looked at her brother in slight shock before shrugging uncomfortably, "… I just realized that we're about to be thrown into Naruto's old life… and I wonder if he had anyone precious to him here." she muttered, down cast.

"He has already made it clear that he likes you better then them." Garra grunted. "He has chosen to side with us, not his old life."

Temari was silent for a moment as she stared at the ground, "But what if he had feelings for some girl here?"

"If he chose some other girl over you he would be a fool." Garra stated evenly. "A very _dead _fool." he added.

Temari smiled at her younger brother, "Thank you Garra. That made me feel better." Garra simply grunted.

An hour later Naruto returned looking a bit happier then before. And threw himself down across the fire from Garra. "… Temari is worried." Garra stated, staring into the fire's dim embers.

Naruto glanced towards Temari's tent in surprise, "Why? Is it about the plan for the Chunnin exams?" They were in Fire country now, it was best to be discrete.

"No." Garra surprised him. "She is worried that you could have old… 'friends' here that may keep you apart." he stated again, still glowering into the ashes.

"I told her that she doesn't have to worry." Naruto muttered.

"Most females believe only what they can see to be true." Garra shrugged when Naruto looked at him in surprise, "Since I don't sleep I often wondered at night and listened in on arguments and other things, it makes me feel… normal sometimes. Nine out of ten of the arguments I heard were about things like this, doubts about the other's commitment to the other." Garra stood ad leveled a heavy gaze at Naruto. "If you are unfaithful to my sister I _will_ kill you. Vampire or not you may still prove my existence." Naruto grinned at him.

"If I am ever unfaithful to her I will _let you_ kill me. Temari means so much to me that I would happily end my non-life for her." as he leaned forward into the fire's dim light his face was thrown into sharp relief as the shadows danced across his face, "She is all that I need."

"But you had others that you held close." Garra growled, still in suspicion.

Naruto fiddled with a stick, slowly grinding it to dust between his finger tips, "Yes." he admitted. "And like I told Temari, it was a hard choice but I have chosen her over them."

"But if you were to face them you would not kill them."

"No, I wouldn't. But if you were to face Temari and Kankurou could you tell me in truth that you would kill them?"

Garra blinked, "Temari and Kankurou know not to cross me."

"But you would not kill them." Naruto stated.

Garra narrowed his eyes, "Oh… wouldn't I?" he asked menacingly.

"No, you wouldn't. You say you would but you would never kill them." Naruto smiled at him, a small swift smile that mirrored Garra's when he was in his 'mood'. "you forget that I know you better then you think Garra… we're both monsters after all."

Gaara suddenly sprouted a look Naruto had never seen on his face, he seemed confused, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make them love you." he demanded

Naruto paused, "I don't know Gaara… I have tried to figure out why people approach me when they know me for what I am… I have concluded that humans are beyond explanation. And I in no way 'make' them love me, if anything I tried to scare them away. Didn't work."

"… Do you feel love?" he asked quietly.

Naruto hesitated, "I don't know, this concept of love is… foreign to me. I believe I know it, as each time I look at Temari I feel… something strange."

"Do you feel this way with anyone else?"

"Haku." Naruto responded quietly. Sand lifted briefly around Naruto before settling again.

"… it must be hard for you to go against Konoha if this feeling is the same you have for my sister."

"I already told you, I plan on brining Haku over to our side."

"And is she rejects you, and tries to tell your Kage? are you prepared to kill her?"

Naruto's head snapped around, his eyes blazing, "Killer Her?" he hissed dangerously, his eyes bleeding crimson.

"She would endanger our mission… as well as Temari." Garra's sand rose up between them slightly as Naruto's hands slowly ground the earth around him to dust.

"Haku would not betray me." Naruto growled.

"Be that as it may, are you prepared for the possibility? It is my… understanding that women sometimes act rashly at those they perceive to be precious to them when they cause them anxiety or break a promise to them. I have seen many such case in my village."

Naruto growled briefly before forcing himself to calm his mind. "If this occurs… you have my word she will not interfere with our plans. But she will not be harmed"

Garra nodded, accepting this. "And what of this Uchiha?"

Naruto stilled momentarily, "I have sworn to protect Sasuke, before the invasion becomes under way I will secure him and hide him away from the village."

"And if you cannot?"

"…There is no 'cannot' in this picture Garra. I succeed or I die."

"But if it interferes with Temari's safety?"

Naruto was immobile, suddenly a living statue. "…" wordlessly he turned and sat with his back to Garra, there was no more conversation at the fire that night.

"So… this is Kohona." Temari tried to sound nonchalant but unfortunately her mind was an open book to Naruto. 'He's leaving this for me? All this beauty?' briefly Naruto saw through her mind's eye the comparison between Suna's harsh deserts and Konoha's lush trees and plants. 'This place is Eden.' she thought miserably. Naruto handed her passport to the Chunnin guard while she was distracted, he didn't need one seeing as the Chunnin recognized him on site.

'Oh fuck, is that-!' "N-Naruto-kun." he swallowed nervously. "Were you sent to p-pick these people up?" Naruto turned slightly so his Suna headband was facing the guard. 'Oh fuck.' were his thoughts. "Just remember that leaf's still your first home right? Hehe, don't wanna hurt any of our gennin."

Naruto smiled disarmingly, "No… of course not." walking past the pale guard he lead the Suna team deeper into his hometown. Ibiki stopped them.

"I'm going to get us a hotel, don't wait up." and he vanished in a blur.

He was about to ask if they wanted a tour when a large rumble sounded, surprised everyone looked at Garra. Stoically the red head looked down at his belly.

"… I am in need of food, take me to an eatery Naruto." he stated. Beside him Temari's lips twitched in amusement.

"err, okay then," truthfully he only knew of one place that ten-ten had liked to take him every once and awhile. "Hope you like Ramen."

"… what is Ramen?"

Twenty bowls stood stack one atop another as another steaming bowl of shrimp ramen was placed before a serious faced scarlet haired boy. "I like Ramen." he stated, digging into his bowl. Beside the boy one Chouji Akimichi stared, dumbfound, 'What is this guy, has he no end?'

"Err, Naruto-san…" Naruto looked over to see Ayame standing there nervous, which was strange fore the brunette as she was usually very forward with the Vampiric blond.

"Yes?"

"Not to be rude but… how are you going to pay for this?"

"… I'll be right back." he stated, turning to Temari he stared her in the eye. "Stay with Garra until I return." he commanded.

Her eyes twitched once before giving him a mock salute, "yes Naruto-sama, would you like me to do anything else while you're gone?"

"Hmm, whip cream, strawberries, and rope?"

"What?"

Naruto laughed.

"Welcome back." were the first words he heard stepping out of the bank.

"… Hokage-sama." The old man smiled around his pipe and waved slightly.

"How are you little one?"

"I'm not little." he huffed. 'I'm a fucking vampire. Nothing about a vampire is supposed to be little and cute.'

Sarutobi grinned, "Better then." the Hokage glanced up at the bank, "Whatever could be needing money for?" he humed innocently, though Naruto swore he saw his eyes sparkling mischievously. "Could it be for that rather sudden gathering at the Ramen stand? I hear a young red head is drawing quite the crowd."

"… Gaara… plus crowd… well this can't be good."

Arriving on scene Naruto quickly scanned the area for blood or dismembered body parts, finding a surprising lack therefore he looked around for Temeri.

"Perhaps she is with her brother." Sarutobi suggested, watching Naruto closely.

"Huh? Whoever said I was looking for anyone unparticular?"

"Your eyes," Sarutobi grinned again, a cloud of smoke willowing from his pipe. "have a very warm look to them."

"Are you trying to insinuate something old man?" Naruto asked cooly.

"Me? Never." he grinned, showing surprisingly white teeth for such an old user of tobacco. "It's just that the look in your eye reminds me of someone."

"If you're about to say my father then-"

"Of all the women I imagined your father to fall for I had never imagined your mother being one of them. They hated each other for so long I often wondered if I may have one day learnt that they had killed one another. But I knew, even before he himself knew, when I began to see that look in his eye."

"and they lived happily everafter the end. I'm kinda lookin for someone-"

"Uzumaki." Gaara suddenly appeared.

"God damn it gaara quit sneaking up on me."

"While it is reassuring to know that I have the capability to sneak up on you we have another problem." so saying Gaara pointed off to the side where Naruto finally located Temari, and sitting just beside her, chatting amiably was Haku.

'Well shit.'

**Yeah I know I have done anything in like a year. I know this is a bullshit short chapter. All I can say is I'm sorry for taking so long. **

**Thank you all for being so patient. (If there are any left.)**

**And The chapters will be longer, much longer, from now on.**


End file.
